After the Heartbreak 1! A Kiyota Nobunaga Story!
by istorya
Summary: A sequel to The Genius' Sister! Chapter 20 up! Sorry for the late update! FINISHED
1. I'm Failing Chemistry!

**A SLAM DUNK FAN FICTION**

**BY: SAKURA RIU**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**After the Heartbreak I**

**(A Nobunaga Kiyota Story)**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**AU: This a sequel to Genius' Sister... a year after Kiyota let go of Veniz. Disclaimers applied!**

**CHAPTER 1: I'm Failing Chemistry!**

**KAINAN**

Nobunaga Kiyota walked along the corridors of Kainan. It's been a year of the day he had to let go of his beloved angel Veniz Sakuragi. Who is Veniz Sakuragi? She is Hanamichi Sakuragi's twin sister and he fell in love with her only to lose to the one and only Rukawa Kaede. The guy he wanted to beat. However, Kaede is now in the states and the point of defeating him is gone.

So how is he is now? He's doing good, he's now a sophomore. His best friend Jin Souichiro is now the Captain ball of Kainan. He didn't make it as a Vice Captain since he's still a sophomore. Takasago Kazuma became the Vice-Captain. Kiyota remained a Small Forward but his jersey number is no longer number 10. He has Jin's jersey number and that is jersey number 6. Jin is now jersey number 4, Maki's former jersey number. 

If you're going to ask in academic, Kiyota is doing fairly well in it except in Chemistry. How he hates Chemistry and that god dammed teacher who drone on in his boring lecture. Kiyota made a point that he would go on with his life. It was very hard to give up Veniz to the guy he loathed but he knows that no matter what he do, Veniz would love only Kaede Rukawa.

A year have passed, Kiyota now have recovered from the pain, he is ready to face a new love like there is one! Okay, there are girls in Kainan that drools over him, but none of those girls are worth it. None of them stand the chance of being a new Veniz Sakuragi in his life.

Kiyota made it a point that if he's going to find a new girlfriend, somehow or way or another, that girl would be like Veniz. She would be like angel and so far none of the girls that drools over him is like an angel to him. Actually, they were more of a plague! The reason why he is late to some of his classes is due to these admirers who keeps to hog him along the way to ask a date or a picture or his phone number.

Jin suffer the same thing but he is lucky to get away from those admirers and Kiyota wonders how he can do it. Jin smiled at Kiyota as the young man walked into his classroom.

"Whoah, no admirers to hog you?" Jin asked. Kiyota exclaimed, "It must be my lucky day!" Jin laughed and said, "That's the burden of being the next Maki Shinichi! All of Maki's fans turned into Nobunaga Kiyota fans after he left for college!"

"I'm not sure if I'm going to accept that as a compliment or as an insult!" Kiyota exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. Jin shrugged and exclaimed, "Just take it as a challenge!" Kiyota shrugged his shoulders as he settled to his seat. Then he noticed a box wrapped in blue paper.

Kiyota picked it up and read the card attached to it:

**Kiyota-kun!**

**Ohayou! It's me Ria Masahara, I hope you like my gift!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ria-chan**

Jin looked over the card and asked, "Ria Masahara? Ain't she the head of the cheer leading squad?" Kiyota nod his head and said, "Yeah, she always give me gifts. Take note, all of them are tad expensive!"

"Why not? She is the daughter of Hideki Masahara the corporate CEO of Ryuuseigun Corporation, a business firm in Tokyo! She's very rich and she's very much in love with you!" Jin pointed out. Kiyota unwrapped the gift and opened the box. It contained a crystal figure of his face. 

Kiyota wide-eyed exclaimed, "Sugoi! I don't believe this! She actually have my face carved in crystal!" Jin nod his head and said, "Yeah, she's really into you Kiyota. So are you going to reciprocate?"

"I don't know Jin... I mean... you know I can't be bought by expensive gifts! I'm not like that" Kiyota exclaimed looking doubtful. "Just say that Ria Masahara don't fit in the Veniz Sakuragi category!" Jin pointed out.

Kiyota nod his head and said, "Something like that. I know she's popular, beautiful and a good a cheerleader like Veniz but she's not an angel!" Jin gave him a puzzling look and exclaimed, "She looks angelic to me!"

"Looks can be deceiving Jin! I mean, rumors are going around that Ria step on other peoples shoes just in order to be on top!" Kiyota pointed out. "Rumors are rumors Kiyota! I don't believe you believe in such crap!" Jin exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know what, I think you're interested in Ria Masahara, you're defending her!" Kiyota exclaimed teasingly. "No i don't! You know I like Mia Yoshiku!" Jin exclaimed punching Kiyota lightly on the arm. Kiyota laughed saying, "Hey I was joking Jin!"

The two laughed, their laughter stopped when their Chemistry teacher Junta-sensei came in. Jin bade Kiyota goodbye and left. Junta-sensei and his thick brimmed glasses greeted sternly, "Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou sensei!" the class greeted. Junta-sensei eyed the class and exclaimed, "I'm very disappointed with your test results! Only few of you passed it!" with that Kiyota groaned.

Junta-sensei then distributed the test papers. Kiyota's paper landed on his desk with big fat **F** on it. Kiyota groaned even more. _"Kuso! I'm failing Chemistry!"_ he exclaimed in his mind. Junta-sensei went back to his desk and exclaimed, "I'm going to have another quiz tomorrow, I want you all to ready for it!"

_"Another quiz? Why this big idiotic teacher! I can barely understand his lectures and he's going to give another quiz?"_ Kiyota cried in his mind. At that moment he wanted to clobber his Chemistry teacher. Junta-sensei opened his book and started on his lecture. 

Kiyota stared at his watch and tried to listen to the lecture but it was tad boring. At the moment he wanted to get out of the classroom and do some shoots in the gym. He can't wait for the basketball season to come. He can't wait to face Shohoku all over again, better to face Ryonan!

The bell rang. Kiyota nearly jumped for joy. Chemistry was over! Junta-sensei dismissed the class, as Kiyota was about to leave, Junta-sensei called him.

"What's wrong sir?" Kiyota asked. Junta-sensei exclaimed to him, "Mr. Nobunaga! May I remind you we already have 3 quizzes and among those 3, you haven't passed a single one! If you continue this, you might flunk this subject and technically pull out of basketball!"

"WHAT?!?" Kiyota cried in disbelief. "You know the rules, you have a flunking grade, you have to be pulled out of your co and extra curricular activities until to passed that flunking mark!" Junta-sensei pointed out. Kiyota made a fist and exclaimed, "I understand sir!"

Junta-sensei exclaimed, "Study for the next quiz Nobunaga! You're dismissed!" with that Kiyota walked out of the classroom fuming.

**KAINAN GYM**

Jin noticed that Kiyota's shots kept on missing. Jin tapped Kiyota on the shoulder and asked, "Something wrong buddy? Your shots kept missing the hoop!"

Kiyota sighed and said, "Sorry about that Jin... I just received a terrible news from Junta-sensei" Jin grabbed him by the shoulder and demanded, "Don't tell me he's flunking you?"

"He's not Jin, well he might if I don't pass any of his quizzes!" Kiyota replied gloomily. "Darn it Jin! I can't afford to flunk Chemistry! I'll be pulled out of basketball! I can't let that happen!"

Jin sighed and replied, "Kiyota, you're flunking one of the easiest subject!" Jin gave him a weird look and exclaimed, "Are you mad Jin? Chemistry easy? For you of course it would, you're good at Chemistry! According to Junta-sensei you passed Chem with flying colors!"

Jin blushed and said, "Uh yeah..." Kiyota shook his head, "I'm not like you Jin, I'm no genius at Chemistry!" with that he raised his hand towards the sky and exclaimed, "I need a miracle!"

"No Kiyota you don't need a miracle!" Jin replied. Jin stared at him asking, "I don't?" Jin nod his head and answered, "Yes, what you need is a tutor Kiyota Nobunaga!"

"A tutor?" Kiyota exclaimed in surprise.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: Kiyota-kun needs a tutor! I wonder who will it be? Hmmmm.....**

**R&R please!**


	2. I'm a TeenAge Dirt Bag!

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 2: I'm a Teen-Age Dirt Bag!**

**KAINAN**

She walked along the corridors of Kainan. Her long brown hair was braided carelessly behind her back. She arranged her glasses on her nose bridge. If you carefully look into her glasses, you'll notice she has bright green eyes. 

_"Darn glasses, always slipping!"_ the girl curse in her mind. She then stopped as she notice Nobunaga Kiyota walked pass her. _"Nobunaga Kiyota..."_ the girl thought eyeing the handsome small forward. She then shook her head reminding herself, _"What the hell are you thinking off Arika? He's Nobunaga Kiyota, he'll never notice you! Yes you a teen-age dirt bag version of this school!"_

Then a girl tapped behind her back, she turned around and saw a girl taller than her, she has this gorgeous curly blond hair and ebony black eyes. It was Ria Masahara, the popular cheerleader captain of Kainan. Ria smiled at her mockingly.

"R-Ria..." the girl replied looking awkward. "Good morning Arika! Have you finished the essay I ordered you to finish for me?" Ria asked taunting. Arika stammered, "Go-Go-Gomen-nasai Ria-sama... I wasn't able to finish it last night!"

Ria frowned and exclaimed, "WHAT? I need that essay tomorrow! You dumb ass!" with that she batter Arika's head with her hand. Arika's head jerked side ward. Arika exclaimed, "I'll give it to you this afternoon, I needed to study for the chemistry test today Ria-sama"

"You better you dirt bag or else!" Ria replied threatening Akira with her nasty look. With that Ria walked away with her posh and popular friends. One of Arika exclaimed, "Goodbye dirt bag I mean dumb ass!"

Arika ignored them, fighting back the tears she walked into her classroom. She is Fujisawa Arika, sophomore and she's the laughing stock of Kainan. Actually she is no dumb ass, she is very brainy in fact. Good in academics but never in extra curricular activities. She was nerdy and her looks made her more even nerdy. Actually the glasses makes her nerdy looking. 

She is the center of jokes and pranks of the popular Ria Masahara and her cheerleading friends and of course some boys in Kainan. Arika can only get away from being embarrassed by Ria if she do Ria's homework and let her copy her notes in lectures. Arika sighed as she sat on her chair. She took out Ria's unfinished essay and sighed even more.

Not only that she has to call Ria with that honorific "sama", like she was a slave of Ria's or something. If you look at it, she is not a slave, more of a dog that Ria can kick and push around. Then her mind slipped to Nobunaga Kiyota. She had known Nobunaga Kiyota way back in elementary and have already liked him.

He may be full of hot air but he is funny and very kind. She could remember clearly that Kiyota saved her from school bullied trying to get her pocket lunch. Kiyota beat the lights of those bullies and even dried her tears. However, Kiyota moved out that school to continue his schooling in another school. She never saw him not until she entered Kainan for High School.

Arika remembered Kiyota but not Kiyota... he never remembered Arika, whom he saved way back then. Arika learned that he was part of the basketball team and plays basketball really good. Still full of hot air but funny as ever. Arika knew that Kiyota never changed. She also didn't changed, all of her life she was a laughing stock but always praised because she was brainy.

She looked at the essay paper and knew she must finished it and give it to Ria or else she'll be in a very hilarious moment. Arika took out a pencil and started writing.

**LUNCH BREAK (CAFETERIA)**

_"Congratulations Ms. Fujisawa, you perfected the test again!"_

Arika was beaming, Junta-sensei praised her again for perfecting the quiz. If she keeps on going, she might be exempted in the finals. She scanned the cafeteria room looking for Ria. She spotted her among the other cheerleaders.

"Hey Ria, your dog is coming!" Meai whispered in Ria's ear. Ria smiled, she turned around and exclaimed, "There you are Arika! Finished my essay?" 

Arika nod her head and gave her the paper. Ria read the essay and demanded frowning, "This is it?" Ria nod her head again. Ria teared the paper to pieces and exclaimed, "That was the worst essay paper I've ever read!"

"But... I spent hours thinking for that!" Arika reasoned out close to tears. It was true, she did spent hours working for that essay paper. Ria replied, "I don't care you dumb ass! I don't like what you did and you'll repeat that what you call an essay and give it to me first thing in the morning!"

"Ria-sama, I have another Chemistry exam tomorrow, I have to study for that" Arika replied. Ria stood up and yanked Arika's hair to her and hissed at Arika's ear, "I don't care! You get that essay done!" with that she pushed Arika away.

Arika bumped into a freshman holding a tray. Both of them stumbled into the floor, the contents of the tray falling into Arika. Ria and her cheerleading friends laughed. Arika was covered with curry and rice. Arika quickly stood up and ran towards the ladies room.

"What an idiot!" Ria replied. Meai nod her head and exclaimed, "Yeah but she's so dammed funny covered in curry and rice! Nice going Ria!" Ria beamed thinking to herself, _"You're really good Ria, definitely a Masahara!"_

**LADIES ROOM**

Arika washed the curry off her hair then on her glasses, tears were falling from her eyes. She was in a mess. It's always like this, and she wonders how much of this she can handle.

She looked herself on the mirror and muttered, "Daikirai... Masahara Ria..."

**SCHOOL GROUNDS**

Kiyota was fuming, he can't believe what Junta-sensei told him. He can't fail Chemistry! _"Darn that teacher!"_ Kiyota thought, he was so angry he didn't noticed Arika in front of him. He bumped into her sending the girl into the ground. 

Arika hit the floor with a loud thud. _"Now what? Is she going to step on my head again?"_ Arika thought angrily. She turned to Kiyota and exclaimed harshly, "Go ahead! Step on my head again! It's always like that ain't it? Go on I don't care...." she stopped when she noticed that it was Kiyota Nobunaga.

_"Oh my God! Kiyota!"_ Arika's mind screamed. Kiyota stared at her in surprise. _"Nani? What the hell she's talking about?"_ He the kneeled down saying, "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I bumped into you. I didn't mean it"

Arika shook her head and replied, "That's okay... I'm sorry if I spoke to you harshly, I just have a very bad day" then at the back of her mind exclaimed, _"You always have a bad day!"_

"Yeah me too..." Kiyota exclaimed helping her stand up. He then noticed tears stain on Arika's face. "Hey... are you sure you okay?"

Arika nod her head and asked, "Uh-huh, why?" Kiyota then wiped away the tears stain on her cheek saying, "Tear stains... you've been crying"

Arika then stepped backward saying, "Oh that? That's nothing..." Kiyota stared at her with a disbelief look. Arika smiled and exclaimed, "I'm okay, thanks again!" with that she ran off.

_"That girl... she looked very familiar..."_ Kiyota thought as he continued his walk towards the gym.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: Don't you just hate Ria? What do you think of Arika?**

**R&R please!**


	3. I Need a Tutor!

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 3: I Need a Tutor!**

**NOBUNAGA HOUSEHOLD (KIYOTA'S ROOM)**

Kiyota stared at his chemistry paper, the big fat **F **looked back at him like a threatening shadow. The image of Junta-sensei now plague his mind. Junta-sensei pointing his finger at him and telling him he has to quit basketball because he flunked Chemistry.

He remembered Jin's advice to him, _"You don't need a miracle Kiyota, you need a tutor!"_ Kiyota sighed as he crumpled the paper and shoot it inside the waste basket. He took out his Chemistry book and started studying. He then put the book down after 5 minutes of reading and muttered to himself, "I don't need a tutor Jin! I need a miracle!"

**THE NEXT DAY (KAINAN)**

Junta-sensei gave the examination paper to Kiyota's class and exclaimed, "Finish that in 30 minutes so I can check it and return the papers to you!" with that he set the timer and exclaimed, "Test starts now!"

**AFTER 30 MINUTES **

Test papers were passed, Kiyota heaved a big sigh saying to himself, _"I'm doomed!"_ 10 minutes have passed, all test papers were returned. Kiyota's paper landed on his table. He looked at it... another big fat **F**. Kiyota groaned. That's the fourth F in a Chemistry quiz, he is doomed!

Junta-sensei dismissed the class as the bell rang for the exception ok Kiyota. Kiyota lazily walked up to Junta-sensei's table knowing what he'll hear. Junta-sensei shook his head at Kiyota saying, "That's the fourth F Kiyota, you need to pass the remaining 5 quizzes in order to get a B minus or else..."

"I know that sir, but... I just can't simply understand Chemistry" Kiyota exclaimed _"That's because you're a lousy teacher!"_ Kiyota's head screamed. 

Junta-sensei sighed, "Then you'll be needing a tutor, I advise you to approach Arika Fujisawa of **2-1**. She has passed all of her Chemistry quizzes with flying colors. She can help big time" with that he dismissed Kiyota.

_"Arika who? Dammed teacher, advising me to get that girl as a tutor! I don't even know the girl? Arika who? I forgot her surname."_ Kiyota thought, as he walked out of the classroom. _"Oh well I just have to find her in 2-1!"_

Kiyota then turned to his right heading for room 2-1, before he could get there, Ria Masahara called up to him. "Kiyota-kun! Matte!" Kiyota stopped and turned around. 

Ria Masahara exclaimed, "Ohayou Kiyota-kun!" Kiyota just nod his head. Ria frowned and asked, "What's wrong? You looked troubled, problem?" Kiyota sighed and answered, "If you are good in Chemistry, you can help an solve my problem"

"Chemistry?" Ria exclaimed gulping. "I'm sorry Kiyota-kun, I also have problems in Chemistry" Kiyota replied, "Then thanks for the concern, what I need now is someone who is dammed good in Chemistry!" Ria noticed room 2-1 and thought, _"He's heading for that dirt bag's classroom! No way, I'll let that dumb ass be Kiyota's savior!"_

Ria then handed Kiyota a calling card and exclaimed, "This is my tutor in Chemistry Kiyota-kun, call him up and he'll be obliged to help you. Just mention my name to him" Kiyota's eyes lit up saying, "Thanks Ria! You're a big help!" Ria smiled and replied, "That's nothing Kiyota-kun, anything for you my dear!"

Then Arika came out of her classroom seeing Ria talking to Kiyota. _"Oh no! Ria is talking to Kiyota... what to do? I need to give this essay to her!"_ she exclaimed in her mind looking horrified. _"Calm yourself Arika, just go up to her, give the essay and remember not to call her sama in front of Kiyota!"_

With that Arika approached Ria. Ria gave her sweet smile and exclaimed sweetly, "Why Arika-san, anything wrong?" Arika forced up a smile thinking, _"What a good actress you are Ria!"_ she the handed her a folded paper saying, "Someone wanted to give you this Ria-san. Another admirer from our class!"

Ria took the paper and read the content, "Thank you Arika-san!" Arika then bowed down saying, "I'll be going now Ria-san" with that she walked off, _"Yeah Ria-san my ass!"_ she thought angrily. Kiyota smiled at Ria saying, "You got lot of admirers Ria!"

"I know Kiyota-kun, but really, you know I don't like them, I like you!" Ria exclaimed smiling at Kiyota. Kiyota smiled nervously saying, "Uh... yeah... well gotta go now Ria.... see you later!" with that Kiyota took the run. Ria sighed angrily saying, "Darn... why are you so hard to catch Nobunaga Kiyota! And that dirt bag showing up in a wrong time! AAGGHHH!" 

**GYM**

Jin smiled at Kiyota stepped out from the locker room. Kiyota was holding up a cell phone and he looked so downtrodden. Jin asked, "What's wrong Kiyota?" 

Kiyota sighed and exclaimed, "I called the guy who tutors Ria in Chemistry, and boy, he was expensive! I can't pay that much for a tutor! Even if I mentioned Ria's name I didn't get a discount!" Jin laughed exclaimed, "Of course, you're not Ria's boyfriend or anything yet!"

"It's not a good time to joke around Jin! I need a tutor badly!" Kiyota exclaimed looking annoyed. "Tell me Kiyota, did Junta-sensei mentioned anyone you can approach to be your tutor?" Jin asked.

Kiyota nod his head and exclaimed, "Yeah! Then again... I forgot her name... but I know she's from 2-1!" Jin broke into a smile and exclaimed, "I think I know who is that girl from 2-1. Her name is Arika Fujisawa."

Then Kiyota remembered...

**FLASHBACK**

_A girl approached Ria holding a folded paper, Ria smiled at the girl and asked sweetly, "Why Arika-san, something wrong?"_

_He bumped into someone, he looked down and saw a girl whose hair was carelessly braided and was wearing a pair of glasses. The girl glared at him and there were tear stains on her cheeks..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Arika-san is a genius! She's good at Chemistry, to think of it, she's better than me" Jin exclaimed. "The Science Club praises her because she's so intelligent!"

Kiyota then smacked his hand on his head saying, "KUSO! I'm such an idiot!" Jin frowned and asked, "Why?" Kiyota exclaimed looking frantic, "I just met her awhile ago Jin! Not only that I bumped into her yesterday! Dammed! Why didn't I realize it was her when Ria mentioned her name?"

Jin sighed and exclaimed, "Maybe you're thinking of a Arika Fujisawa who is sexy, pretty or cute. Sorry to disappoint you, Arika is not that pretty" Kiyota raised an eyebrow at his friend and exclaimed, "I'm not thinking like that Jin! And besides I don't care if she's pretty or not, as long she can help me in my failing grade!"

"Whatever you say Kiyota" Jin exclaimed making a 3 point shot. Kiyota exclaimed, "It's lunch time, I might find her in the cafeteria, see you after class Jin!" with that he ran off.

_"Arika Fujisawa is not pretty, but hear heart is as beautiful as Venus is"_ Jin thought making another 3 point shot. _"That's why the Science Club calls her the Angel of Science..."_

**CORRIDORS**

Kiyota ran along the corridors, he must find Arika Fujisawa, his grade and his future depends on it. In hurry he didn't noticed the girl infront of him. 

**CRASH!**

"Itai!" the girl cried in pain. Books and papers scattered on the floor. Kiyota scratched his head saying, "Gomen ne! I didn't see you"

The girl arranged her glasses and exclaimed, "That's okay, I got my hands so full I didn't see you running towards me" Kiyota stared at the girl in front of him. He then grabbed the girl's shoulders and exclaimed, "ARIKA FUJISAWA!"

Arika stared at Kiyota dumbfounded, _"He remembers me!"_

"I found you at last! I need to talk to you. I've heard you're good in Chemistry!" Kiyota exclaimed looking glad. _"Then again not..."_ Arika thought sadly. She then started to pick up the books and papers and asked, "Why?"

Kiyota helped her and exclaimed, "Well you say, I'm failing Chemistry and Junta-sensei said that I can approach you and ask for help." Arika stood up saying, "So you want me to tutor you in Chemistry is that it?" 

"You are truly a genius Arika-san!" Kiyota exclaimed giving her a thumb up sign. Arika shook her head saying, "Sorry, but I'm busy!" with that she walked away. _"No way I can accept you favor! Ria will skin me alive if she found out I'm tutoring you in Chemistry!"_

Kiyota grabbed her by the arm and exclaimed, "Please I beg of you Arika-san! I need to pass the remaining 5 quizzes or else I'll flunk Chemistry, if I flunk it, I'll be taken out of the team!" Arika stared at Kiyota. Kiyota's face shows that he was pleading on her.

"You don't get it don't you? I had a lot of things to do. Haven't you heard I'm part of the Science Club and I have a lot of obligations to that club, I simply have no time!" Arika exclaimed turning away. Kiyota kneeled in front of her and exclaimed pleadingly, "PLEASE Arika-san! My future in the basketball team lies in you hand now! I beg of you!"

Arika blushed. She can't believe that the famous Nobunaga Kiyota is kneeling and begging in front of her. Arika sighed and said, "Oh all right just don't kneel and beg there! It's embarrassing!"

Kiyota hug her gleefully saying, "Thank you oh thank you Arika-san!" Arika jerked off saying, "Yeah... you're welcome!"

_"Jerk! What if Ria saw us! I'll be dead!"_ Arika's mind screamed at him. Kiyota composed himself and exclaimed, "Look, every time you tutor me, I'll treat you for an ice cream how about that?" Arika replied, "I don't expect anything at all really"

Kiyota shook his head and exclaimed, "Don't be like that, it's my payment and I insist! By the way, when can we start?" Arika looked at her schedule and replied, "How about tomorrow? I'm available every recess, Saturday afternoons that's because I got a club meeting in the morning and of course Sundays!" 

"I'm not quite available every Saturday afternoon due to game practices..." Kiyota replied. Arika thought and came up an idea. "I know! During and after game practices, we can have our tutorial lesson. Then on recess then on Sunday will be your free time!"

Kiyota nod his head and said, "Deal!" Arika nod her head saying, "Then it's settled then" she was about to walk off when Kiyota exclaimed, "Wait! I haven't told my name yet!" Arika then exclaimed, "No nee Mr. Nobunaga Kiyota!" 

Kiyota watched Arika walked off carrying amount of books and papers and exclaimed, "Wait!" Arika stopped and asked, "What now?" Kiyota then took the books from her and said, "Let me help you, I hate seeing girls carrying a lot of load!"

Arika blushed saying, "Arigato..."

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: Kiyota got his tutor already and it's Arika! How can Arika hide this from Ria? Will Kiyota find out how Ria mistreat Arika? Will he remember Arika as the girl he saved way back in Elementary? Stay tune!**

**R&R please!**


	4. I'm Learning Chemistry!

**Author's Note:** Gomen ne for not updating soon! I was so busy working on an original anime/manga. Me and my friend KyoTasuki is working on it and because of it, I'll be having late updates gomen ne! Anyway if you want to check it out, it's titled KEY under Original fiction: Anime/Manga.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 4: I'm Learning Chemistry!**

**SATURDAY, KAINAN GYM**

Arika nervously stepped into the Kainan gym, the players were already there. She looked at the thick Chemistry book in her hand thinking, _"What did I get myself into?"_ she knew that Ria always watched the practice and trainings of the Kainan players.

Jin noticed Arika standing there by the door looking nervous. Jin smiled and approached her. "Ohayou Arika-san!" Jin greeted. Arika's nervousness faded away when he saw Jin. Jin was a club member and a fellow chemistry lover. 

"Sempai!" Arika exclaimed grinning at Jin Souichiro. Jin replied, "Arika-san how many times I'll tell you not to call me Sempai. Jin-san or Jin-kun is fine!"

Arika blushed pink and nod her head. _"Jin-san is always so nice to me..."_ Jin then saw the Chemistry book on her hand and exclaimed, "I see Kiyota is scheduled for tutor today" Arika nod her head and said, "Don't worry Jin-san, I won't get in the way."

"I know that Arika-san, anyway I'll call Kiyota for you. He's done with his stretching exercise. It won't be his next on the hoop yet, wait over the benches Arika-san" Jin replied. Arika nod her head and headed towards the benches. She looked around but she didn't saw any Ria Masahara.

_"I wonder, where's Ria? She should be here right?"_ Arika wondered. She then saw Kiyota running towards her. Arika smiled. Kiyota winked at her saying, "Yo Arika! I see your own time" Arika exclaimed, "I'm always on time Kiyota"

Kiyota then sat down beside her and asked, "So where do we start?" Arika opened the book and replied, "To the topic you are weak on." Kiyota raised an eyebrow and replied, "Arika... I'm weak to all topics in Chem"

Arika sighed and exclaimed, "Okay... then let's start with the periodic table" Kiyota's face grimaced and exclaimed, "Periodic table? yuck!" Arika snap the book shut and exclaimed, "Look here, studying the periodic table is the first step for you to pass this subject, It's either we start or not!"

"Whoah, hold your horses, okay... let's start, you don't have to be hasty" Kiyota replied holding up his hands for surrender. Arika smiled saying, "That's better"

Jin shook his head while laughing to himself. He knew that Arika was no domineering person and Kiyota is not some guy who would be taken down by a girl. It's was funny thing to watch, as Kiyota giving in to Arika and Arika dominating Kiyota to learn. _"Looks like this is going to be a good term!"_ Jin thought watching the two from a far.

**AFTER AN HOUR**

Kiyota stood up saying, "Well it's time for me to shoot some hoops, it'll be just an hour so I'll be back" Arika nod her head and closed the Chemistry book. She smiled to herself, teaching Kiyota wasn't that hard, the guy listens to her as she explain the periodic law and such. She was glad the Kiyota is starting to like Chemistry.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Whoah! That's cool, I never thought it would be like that!" Kiyota exclaimed as he understood the periodic law. Arika smiled and said, "That's right, there's nothing complicated and hard in it" _

_Kiyota laughed and exclaimed, "Yeah and Junta-sensei made it complicated and hard to understand!"_ _Arika giggled and replied, "He always does, that's why nobody listens to him"_

_"Yeah except for Jin and you I suppose" Kiyota pointed out. Arika shook her head saying, "Not even Jin-san listens to him, I do not listen to him." Kiyota gave her a surprising look and exclaimed, "WHAT? Then how come you and Jin pass Chemistry with flying colors?"_

_Arika smiled and replied, "Simple Kiyota, self-study and hard work that's all" Kiyota's jaw dropped and exclaimed, "That's all? You can do that?"_

_"Yes Kiyota, that's why if you want to pass Chemistry you need hard work and lot of effort like you give in playing basketball. You're a great player because you give all the hard work and effort. I'm good in Chemistry because I give all my hard work and effort on it" Arika explained looking Kiyota deep in the eyes._

_Kiyota smiled and said, "Amazing..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Arika smile grew wider thinking about it. She never imagine that she could be that close to Kiyota. Jin sat beside her asking, "So hows Kiyota as a student Arika-san?" Arika laughed and replied, "He's pretty good as a student, like I figured, he's just one of those stubborn students who loathed Junta-sensei"

Jin also laughed. "Anyway why are you looking so nervous back there Arika-san?" Arika blushed pink and answered, "Well you see... I'm quite nervous because of... of... Ria Masahara, you know, she considered herself the number one fan of Kiyota and her jealousy is like dynamite!"

"So you're checking the place out for Ria huh?" Jin replied. Arika nod her head. "No need to worry Arika-san, Ria and her cheerleading friends don't flock this place every Saturdays that's because the cheerleading squad also has practices at the other gym."

Arika heaved a sigh of relief. Then she remembered, she grabbed Jin's sleeve and exclaimed, "Jin-san, I can escape Ria's jealousy every Saturday how about the rest of the week?!" Jin scratched his chin and replied, "Hmmm... you're right... but then why to fear Ria? She's pretty nice she won't hurt you, she'll understand as long she learns your tutoring Kiyota and nothing else."

_"Pretty nice? Ria to understand? If you only knew Jin-san!"_ Arika's mind screamed at Jin. Arika sighed and muttered, "I'm doomed..."

"ALL RIGHT!" Kiyota cried as his lay up was successful. It was his 50th lay-up. Arika watched Kiyota dribbled the ball and did another lay-up. Arika blushed. Kiyota is really good. Jin smiled and cried to Kiyota, "Good going Kiyota! Keep it up!"

Kiyota grinned and gave Jin a thumb up sign and he turned to Arika and flashed her a smile and a wink. Arika blushed and immediately looked at the book she's holding. _"What the hell he did that for? Don't tell me he's flirting! No way he'll flirt at me, I'm not that pretty!"_ Arika thought staring hard at the book.

**AFTER ANOTHER HOUR**

Kiyota finished his 100th lay-up and went back to Arika. "Sorry if I'm all sweaty and stuff" Kiyota apologized as he sat down next to Arika. Arika shook her head saying, "It's all right" with that she handed him the book and said, "Review about the periodic table and the periodic law and I'll give you a short quiz about it."

"Graded?" Kiyota asked. "Not yet Kiyota, it's just a practice test" Arika answered smiling. Kiyota nod his head and started to review.

Arika stared at him while reviewing. _"Kami-sama! He's sweating a lot and breathing... no panting a lot!"_ with that she got up and took out a cold water bottle from the cooler and handed it to Kiyota. Kiyota looked up and said, "Why thanks Arika!" 

He took the water bottle, open it up and drank all of the content. When he was finished, Arika handed him a towel. He stared at Arika and smiled, "Thanks... you're very caring Arika" Arika looked away to hide her blush and said, "Your welcome"

After 30 minutes of review Arika gave her short quiz to Kiyota. Kiyota answered all the questions. Arika checked the answers and exclaimed, "You did well Kiyota, you got 4 mistakes out of 10" Kiyota smiled and said, "Wow! I wish I can have that kind of grade with Junta-sensei!"

"You will Kiyota, when will your next quiz?" Arika asked. Kiyota took out his organizer and looked. "It's scheduled on Tuesday all about the Periodic Table, Periodic Law and Chemical Equations" he answered not looking at Arika. Arika stood up and replied, "Looks like you got this afternoon, on Monday recess and afternoon to study for it Kiyota"

Kiyota's eyes widened and demanded, "We'll study Periodic Table and Law all over again?!" Arika nod her head saying, "That's right!"

"But that's so tiring!" Kiyota complained. Arika raised an eyebrow and exclaimed, "Don't be picky Kiyota! I mean look you never seem to tire repeating your lay-ups all over again, why not this?" 

"Chemistry is different from basketball!" Kiyota pointed out. Arika then exclaimed, "Then starting right now treat Chemistry like basketball! Remember hard work and effort? It starts right now Mr. Kiyota Nobunaga!" Kiyota sighed and replied, "Jeez... you're much of a terror than Junta-sensei!"

Arika smiled and replied, "At least you learn something from me" Kiyota smiled and said, "I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Arika shook her head. "Okay, let's study them all over again Ms. Arika Fujisawa!"

"Sure thing but I think Jin-san needs you on court" Arika replied looking at Jin. Kiyota looked at Jin and exclaimed, "Oh I forgot, a one on one with the newbies, well got to settle this before anything else"

"Looks like this will take a lot of time, let's just resume our lesson at my house." Arika replied standing up. Kiyota exclaimed, "All right then, what's your address?" Arika took out a paper and a pen and wrote down her address and phone number.

With that she handed it to Kiyota saying, "That's my address and my number. Remember after practice and don't be late" Kiyota grinned and replied, "You got that!" Arika smiled and walked off.

**AFTER THE PRACTICE: ARIKA'S FRONT STEP**

He looked over his watch, it reads 5:00 PM. He was right on time. He rang the doorbell. The door opened, a cute little boy opened the door. "Yes? Who are you?" the boy asked.

Kiyota bended down and answered, "The name is Kiyota, I'm looking for Arika." the boy smiled and asked, "Are you nee-chan's kareshi?" with that a loud voice boomed, "SHINICHI!"

Kiyota looked up, the boy turned around and there stood Arika in a lavender shirt and white long skirt. Her hands on her hip and on her face one eyebrow was raised. "Shinichi! Time to go your room!" Shinichi gulped and exclaimed, "Hai nee-chan..." with that the young boy toddled off.

"Sorry about that Kiyota, it's the very first time Shinichi saw a guy visiting my house" Arika replied bowing down for an apology. Kiyota held out a hand saying, "It's all right Arika!"

Arika then said, "Please have a seat! I'll just finish the cookies baking in the oven" with that Arika disappeared in the kitchen. Kiyota sat down in the living room and scanned the pictures on the table beside him. It was pictures of Arika when she was a child.

Kiyota then spotted a Arika Fujisawa aged 10. She wasn't wearing glasses, but her hair is already carelessly braided. He looked it closely and thought, _"This is Arika? Wow... she's cute when she was a kid... then again, how come she looks familiar?"_

Arika appeared with a plate of cookies and drinks. "Thanks for waiting Kiyota!" Kiyota smiled and said, "Wow! You bake cookies? Sugoi!" Arika blushed and replied, "Uh... yeah..."

Kiyota then took a bite of the cookie and exclaimed, "Oishii!" Arika smiled and said, "Arigato..." she then took the Chemistry book by her side and said, "I think it's not a bad idea if we start while eating these cookies right?"

"Sure!" Kiyota answered edging closer to Arika. Arika took a deep breath as she opened the book to the page where Chemical Equations were explained. As Arika started to rant, Kiyota remembered the first time he bumped into her. She looked incredibly troubled. There were tear stains on her face...

"Nee Arika..." Kiyota replied his voice serious. Arika looked up and asked, "Doushite?" Kiyota looked away from her her and exclaimed, "I just remembered the day when I first bumped into you... there were tear stains in your face..." 

Arika went white and stammered, "I-I just had... a ve-very bad day...." Kiyota looked at her and exclaimed, "A very bad day won't make you look like that..." Arika didn't replied. Kiyota then smiled and said, "Look, if you got any problems just tell me Arika. I'll be glad to help!"

"Why would you do that?" Arika asked. "That's because you're a friend" Kiyota answered grinning at her. Arika smiled and said, "Arigato Kiyota!" with that they returned to their lesson.

It was seven when they finished. Actually, they finished at six, but Kiyota wanted to stay a little longer to play with Shinichi. Shinichi apologized for thinking that Kiyota is Arika's kareshi. Kiyota was okay with it and played kiddy basketball with Shinichi at the garage teaching him some tricks. Arika smiled as she watched Shinichi played and laughed with Kiyota.

Their kiddy game ended when Kiyota noticed that it's already dark. When he looked at his watch it was seven. "Kuso! It's seven, I better go!"

"Seven? Nii-chan, eat dinner with us!" Shinichi replied tugging Kiyota's arm. "Can't Shi-kun, I didn't asked permission to my mom. Don't worry I'll eat dinner here next time!" Kiyota replied patting Shinichi's head. 

Kiyota turned to Arika and said, "Well gotta go Arika, thanks!" Arika smiled and replied, "That's nothing!" with that Kiyota headed towards the gate and said, "See you then!"

"Kiotsukete (Take care)!) Arika exclaimed. Kiyota waved back and went off. Arika watched as Kiyota headed off. she couldn't help feeling lucky to studying in Kainan despite the cruel way of life there.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: Ohhhhh.... Kiyota is getting closer to Arika!!! I wonder what would happen on Monday? Stay tuned! Sorry for not updating soon!**

**R&R please!**


	5. I'm in Big Shit!

**Author's Note:** Tissue alert and mallet alert!

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 5: I'm In Big Shit!**

**KAINAN (SCHOOL CORRIDOR)**

Arika hummed happily as she walked along the school corridor. It was a very good day for her. Actually the weekend was very good. She spent it with the guy she likes, none other than Kiyota Nobunaga. _"You're a lucky girl Arika! You're Kiyota's tutor!"_

She was in a dreamy state that she didn't heard Kiyota calling her name. "Hey Arika! Arika!" Kiyota called. He hurriedly went over to Arika who was oblivious to everything. He tapped Arika's shoulder saying, "Yo Arika!" 

Arika immediately turned around and found Kiyota grinning at her. She smiled and said, "Kiyota!" Kiyota replied, "What's with you? I've been calling your name for a whole minute!" Arika blushed pink and exclaimed, "Gomenasai, I got lot of things in my mind"

"Am I being a weight? I mean, am I adding to your problems?" Kiyota asked looking serious. Arika shook her head and said, "Of course not!" 

Kiyota grinned and exclaimed, "Sou da yo! Anyway, I'll meet you at the cafeteria later this recess okay?" Arika nod her head and exclaimed, "All right, see you then there!" Kiyota winked at her and retracted to his classroom. As Arika turned her heel, she saw Ria Masahara glaring at her.

"What are you doing talking to MY Kiyota?" Ria demanded towering Arika. Arika crouched down and stammered, "He-he was just asking something Ria-sama!" Ria yanked Arika's hair and asked, "And what would Kiyota ask to a loser like you?"

Arika flinched in pain and replied, "He-he was asking where you were, He th-thought I might knew!" Ria let Arika's hair go saying, "I see..." she the grabbed Arika by the arm and hissed at her, "I'll let you go this time loser! But if ever I found out that you're flirting with MY Kiyota, you're dead!"

**RECESS (CAFETERIA)**

Kiyota whistled happily as he scan his notes in Chemistry, actually it was Arika's notes. Arika wa kind enough to lend it to him. _"Such a nice girl..."_ Kiyota thought. He looked up and saw Arika approaching him. He smiled and waved at her. Arika smiled a little and sat down beside Kiyota.

"Okay, let's start reviewing shall we Arika?" Kiyota replied cheerfully. Arika looked at Kiyota and replied, "Nee Kiyota... anou... I think it's not a good idea for me tutoring you..."

"What? Arika!" Kiyota exclaimed, "Not a good idea? Doushite?" Arika took a deep breath and explained, "Anou... you see... Ria... she might get jealous and you know, I've heard she offered you her personal tutor. If she find out, she'll... be really mad"

Kiyota smirked and replied, "Arika, Ria will not get jealous over something like this. I'm not courting you or anything and you're not one of those fan girls that ogles at me very time are you?" Arika shook her head and replied, "Demo... Kiyota, atashi..."

"Iya da! I need you Arika, I need you to pass Chemistry! Don't worry about Ria!" Kiyota replied grabbing Arika by the shoulder. Arika looked away and remembered what Ria told her...

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'll let you go this time loser! But if ever I found out that you're flirting with MY Kiyota, you're dead!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kiyota sighed and said, "You're y only hope Arika, I need to pass Chemistry, don't give up on me onegai!" Arika looked at Kiyota and thought, _"Oh how can I resist him? Knowing him, he would die if he can't play basketball because he's failing Chemistry! What should I do?"_

"Please Arika!" Kiyota begged. In frustration, Kiyota kneeled down and exclaimed, "Onegai Arika! Please, I need you!" Arika blushed in total embarrassment exclaimed, "Kiyota get up!" Kiyota shook his head and replied, "Chigau! I won't get up not until you promise to me that you'll tutor me in Chem until I pass!"

In frustration Arika replied, "Oh all right, just get up from there!" Kiyota grinned and bear hugged her saying, "You're heaven sent Arika!" 

"Kiyota Nobunaga!" Arika replied, "I think we better start our review..." Kiyota sat down saying, "Yes as you commanded Arika!" Arika could only shook her head and smile. _"That's right how could you resist the guy you're totally in love with?"_

Not far away a watchful eye saw everything. Ria Masahara clenched her fist and muttered under her breath, "You're dead loser!"

**END OF THE CLASS, SCHOOL GROUNDS**

She hurriedly ran trying to hold the awfully thick Chemistry book and History book in her hands. She can't be late in her tutorial class with Kiyota. In hurry she didn't noticed that Ria Masahara was walking behind her, trying to catch up with her.

Ria Masahara along with her posh friends Meai and Tanya, caught up with Arika. Ria grabbed Arika by the hair and yanked it down. Arika fell backward and fell to the cement ground. "Itai!" she cried as her butt hit the floor.

"I warned you Arika you dirt bag! I told you never flirt with my Kiyota!" Ria hissed at her. Arika replied, "But I am not Ria!" Ria made a laugh and exclaimed, "Yeah right! I saw you with Kiyota at the cafeteria. My Kiyota was begging at your feet! How dare you!"

Arika frowned and exclaimed, "And you call that a flirt?" Tanya grabbed Arika by the arm and replied, "Watch your mouth dirt bag!" Arika flinched and explained, "Look, I'm not flirting! Kiyota was asking me if I can tutor me in Chemistry!"

"Like I would believe that? I gave him my personal tutor!" Ria replied. Arika exclaimed, "But that's the truth!" Before Ria could answer, the last bell rung. At an instant she knew that the grounds would be flocked by students, but she is not finished with the dirt bag. 

"You come with me dirt bag!" Ria exclaimed, dragging Arika with her.

**IN AN ALLEY**

Ria pushed Arika to the wall and spat, "You knew you're dead by the time to talk to Kiyota, worst FLIRT!" Arika, tears in her eyes reasoned out, "But I am not Ria! I swear I am not flirting with Kiyota!" 

"You can't fool me dirt bag! You're dead!" Ria replied with that Meai handed Ria a bucket. Ria took the bucket and exclaimed, "Eat dirt, dirt bag!" Ria then threw the bucket at Arika. 

Arika covered her face as a bucket of mud splattered over her. Ria, Meai and Tanya laughed. Arika looked at her uniform, tears coming out from her eyes. Ria then grabbed her glasses and crushed with her foot. She then grabbed Arika and pushed her to the ground.

"Stay away from Kiyota dirt bag!" with that Ria stepped her foot over Arika's head. "I mean it Arika, if you don't... I'll male sure you'll be expelled from Kainan and you know I can do that!" with that she walked off along with her friends.

**BACK IN KAINAN (KAINAN GYM)**

Kiyota craned his neck looking for Arika. But the girl was not there. He frowned and exclaimed, "Where the hell Arika is? She keeps on telling me that she was never late!" Jin nod his head and replied, "I know, we don't have any meeting for the club today."

"So where is she?" Kiyota asked looking irritable. Jin patted Kiyota by the shoulder and replied, "Cool down Kiyota, she might have something to do at home, you know an emergency?" Kiyota nod his head and replied, "Maybe you're right Jin, I better check her house after practice!"

Jin looked at the sky and noticed that the clouds are getting dark and heavy, "I think you better do it now Kiyota, looks like it's going to rain" Kiyota looked at the sky and thought, _"Odd, the forecast didn't mentioned rain..."_

**ALONG THE WAY**

The forecast was wrong, it rained actually it was pouring. Kiyota in a raincoat and umbrella walked his way towards Arika's house. Lighting flashed among the sky. As he walked along the road, he noticed a figure coming out from an alley. It was Arika, all wet from head to toe, her uniform stained in mud. She wasn't wearing glasses anymore, and her hair was disheveled. 

"Arika!" Kiyota exclaimed in surprise. Upon hearing his voice, Arika turned around him, tears were falling down from her eyes. Kiyota was dumbfounded. _"Arika, what happened to you?" _ his mind screamed. He went over to Arika. 

Arika mumbled, "Nee... gomen ne demo, I must not be your tutor anymore Kiyota" Kiyota frowned and replied, "Arika... naze?" Arika grabbed Kiyota by the collar and cried, "WHY? THIS IS WHY? LOOK WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO ME? HOW MANY TIMES WILL THEY DO THIS TO ME? TELL ME? HOW MANY TIMES?"

"Arika calm down..." Kiyota replied holding Arika's hands. Arika shook her head and exclaimed, "Daikirai.... daikirai! Because of you... because of you... Ria has to do this to me! Why did you approached me anyway? NAZE? NAZE? NAZE KIYOTA?"

Kiyota looked at her and exclaimed, "R-Ria? S-she did this to you? But that's impossible!" Arika made a laugh and exclaimed, "Of course, who are you to believe a dirt bag like me? A loser like me? You are THE Kiyota Nobunaga, the future Maki Shinichi of Kainan! Who are you to believe me?"

"Arika..." Kiyota replied looking at Arika, who was crying and wet in front of him. "Look, I don't understand what's going on but you need to get home, before you catch cold!" with that he reached out for Arika's hand. Arika jerked her had off his reach, "Don't touch me... no better yet, stay away Kiyota so that I'll stay away!"

With that Arika turned her heel and walked away. But it seems like the rain came up to her and she felt dizzy and fell unconscious on the floor. Kiyota hurriedly went over her crying, "ARIKA! DAIJOUBU KA?" he shook Arika but no avail. She was out cold.

"Arika, what on Earth is happening to you?" Kiyota wondered as he carried Arika. The rain poured even more as Kiyota reached Arika's house. Shinichi opened the door and was shocked to find Arika unconscious and wet in the arms of Kiyota Nobunaga.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU:** **Poor Arika *sniff* **

***turns to Kiyota* Kiyota, please believe Arika!**

**R& R Please!**


	6. I'm Here!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Now time for more Kiyota and Arika moments!

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 6: I'm Here!**

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_"Let me go! Hanase!" _ _A young Arika cried as a bully grabbed by the arm demanding for her pocket money. "I will not give them to you, you bully!" young Arika spat._

_"That's right, so let her go!" A young Kiyota demanded towering the bully. The bully stared at Kiyota and snarled at him. Kiyota smirked and said, "So I see... you want a fight eh?"_

_With that Kiyota punched the bully in the face and in the stomach. The bully ran off crying for his mommy. Young Kiyota approached the crying Arika, and said, "Nee don't cry Arika-chan!" with that he wiped the tears of Arika._

_"Kiyota-kun..." Arika replied looking at Kiyota. Kiyota grinned to her and exclaimed, "Don't worry now Arika-chan, I'm here!"_

_"I'm Here...."_

_"I'm Here...."_

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

He watched her as she lay sleeping there on the bed. He had to call his sister to come over in order for someone to change Arika's clothes. Her sister told him to keep watch on Arika, for she was burning with fever and since no ones around except for Shinichi, he had to stay making sure that Arika will be fine.

Shinichi sighed as he put down a bowl of noodles in front of Kiyota. "Nee-chan always comes home crying... she never tells me why, demo I know that she's not happy in Kainan." Shinichi replied seating beside Kiyota.

"Not happy in Kainan? She's very smart, students and teachers praises her because she's a genius in Science!" Kiyota exclaimed in disbelief. "That's what you think, that's because you don't know what's the truth!" Arika replied. Shinichi and Kiyota turned their heads at her. She was awake already.

Shinichi grinned and exclaimed, "Nee-chan you're awake!" Arika smiled at her young brother and replied, "I'm fine now Shinichi...anou... Kiyota and I need to talk, can you go down for awhile?" Shinichi hugged Arika and replied, "Hai! I'm glad you're okay now." with that Shinichi left the room.

Arika carefully sat erected from the bed, Kiyota helped her saying, "You scared me back there Arika, what happened?" Arika looked at him and replied, "If I tell you, would you believe me?" Kiyota nod his head. Arika sighed and shook her head.

"What? Common Arika, don't you trust me?" Kiyota exclaimed. Arika exclaimed tears streaming from her eyes again, "Can you blame me if I don't? Do you really think I'm happy in Kainan?! Teachers may praise me, students may look up to me... that's because I'm good in Science but another than that, they think I'm a loser! A dirt bag!"

Kiyota grabbed Arika by the shoulder and demanded, "What make you think that Arika? Jin looks up to you, according to you, you're an amazing girl and I believe that! What make you think that you're a dirt bag Arika?"

Arika jerked off crying, "Because I am!" Kiyota frowned and exclaimed, "Back there Arika, you told me that Ria..." he was cut off by Arika saying, "Yes Ria made me look like a dirt bag! I'm one of Ria's dog who has to beg for mercy upon her feet in order to live and survive in Kainan. She always treat me like trash, always yanking my hair, scaring me if I don't do this and that she'll embarrass me in front of all the students of Kainan!"

She paused for a second and demanded, "Tell me Kiyota, why do you think I ended like that in the rain? Tell me, common tell me?" Kiyota looked down and exclaimed, "I-I don't know..." Arika made a laugh and exclaimed, "Of course how would you know, you're one of those people who didn't see how Ria is, how the real Ria is."

"She did that because you were hers and she thinks I'm flirting with you, but you see I'm not and did she believed that? I don't think so, so she dragged me off and soiled me with mud and warned me to stay away from you. You Kiyota Nobunaga!" Arika cried looking at Kiyota with anger at her eyes. Kiyota didn't looked up and didn't said anything.

Arika sighed and replied, "I knew it, you won't believe me, but that's the truth. So from now on, stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. I regret agreeing to be your tutor, you can leave me now Kiyota... thanks for your kindness."

Kiyota stood up without looking at Arika and went off. As Kiyota left the room, Arika hung her head low and cried. Kiyota didn't believed her, why would he, after all, she is no one... no one at all...

**THE VERY NEXT DAY, KAINAN GROUNDS**

Arika scrubbed her eyes, it was very difficult to see without her glasses. She carefully walked among the school grounds so that she won't trip. Last night, all of her dreams of being with Kiyota, making friends with him were all washed away in the rain and soiled in mud. Kiyota hates her now, like the rest of the students of Kainan.

"Well, well, well, ain't it the dirt bag Arika Fujisawa!" Ria exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. She was wearing he cheer leading uniform. Meai and Tanya snickered at the sight of Arika. Arika ignored them and continued walking.

Ria frowned and grab Arika by the arm saying, "Don't you dare ignore me like that you dirt bag!" with that she pushed Arika to the floor. In near tears, Arika asked, "What do you want?" Ria smiled and said, "You know what I want"

"I'm staying away from him okay? He'll never approach me ever again, he'll loath me the way you loath me too! Are you satisfied with that?" Arika exclaimed standing up to her feet. 

**SLAP!**

A hard slap landed on Arika's right cheek. Ria smirked and exclaimed, "Actually I'm not yet THAT satisfied dirt bag!" with that Meai handed Ria a paper. "This is my assignment for History this coming Friday. I want that finished before, you got that dirt bag?"

As Arika reached for the paper a voice cried, "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT ARIKA FUJISAWA!" Arika turned around and there stood Kiyota Nobunaga with Jin Souichiro. Ria went pale and started to reason out, "Anou... I'm just asking her if she knew... you know... about Ancient Japan? It's our assignment in History, right girls?"

Meai and Tanya both nod their heads. Kiyota frowned and exclaimed, "I don't think Arika would have time for that and of course doing your assignment Ria Masahara!" Ria wide-eyed demanded, "WHAT? I'm not asking her to do my assignment"

Jin smirked and replied, "That's one good lie Ria. But you see we SAW everything, yeah even to the point were you slap her and calling her a dirt bag!" Ria went white, you could see tears forming in her eyes. Kiyota looked Arika and then at Ria and exclaimed, "From now on, Arika won't have time doing stuff for you Ria, she'll be really busy with the Science Club, in her studies and of all tutoring me in Chemistry, so I suggest you be nice to her."

Ria clenched her fist and demanded, "But Kiyota, why have her as your tutor? I gave you my personal tutor remember?" Kiyota gave out a laugh and exclaimed, "I don't need your personal tutor Ria, I need Arika!"

**_"I need Arika!"_**

**_"I need Arika!"_**

Those words echoed in Arika's mind and Ria's. Ria grabbed Kiyota by the sleeve and exclaimed, "You mean you're choosing her over me?!" Kiyota jerked off and exclaimed, "Get a grip Ria, I was never yours and above all, Arika is no flirt, you're the one who is a flirt!"

Ria cried, "ME? A FLIRT?!" Jin laughed and exclaimed, "Of course, always hanging around Kiyota, making kiss-up reasons just to be with him, common now Ria!" Kiyota then handed Ria a plastic bag and said, "By the way here are all your gifts you have given me, I have to tell, I can't be bought by those and of all, I HATE the way you hang around me showing me your sweet personality when you're more of a dirt bag than Arika!"

With that Kiyota took Arika by the hand and drag her away from the school grounds. Jin smiled at the three girls saying, "See you around flirts... I mean girls!" and went off. Ria could feel the tears falling from her eyes.

"I hate you Arika! You'll pay for this, certainly you will!" she muttered pure hatred and anger seeping through her heart.

**MINI GARDEN**

"Nee Arika, daijoubu?" Kiyota asked looking worried. Arika hasn't spoke not a single word, not even thanks for defending her in front of Arika. Sensing a very dramatic scene, Jin tapped Kiyota by the shoulder and whispered, "I'll be going now Kiyota"

Kiyota nod his head and Jin left. Arika looked at Kiyota and asked, "Naze? Why did you did that? I thought you didn't believed me?" Kiyota answered, "I never told you that I didn't believe you" 

"Then why did you left without saying anything?" Arika demanded. Kiyota sighed and replied, "I was shocked, I never imagine such grief in your heart. You've always showing me that cheerful smile of yours, I never thought you were suffering that much... please forgive me"

Arika could feel that tears are falling from her eyes, Kiyota was there, he believed her, he defended her against Ria. The she felt fear, fear of Ria's wrath. "Kiyota, knowing Ria, she'll have her revenge, she'll go out to get me!" 

"Don't worry Arika, I'm here... I'll protect you, I'm here..." Kiyota replied reassuring Arika. Arika then remembered back then in when Kiyota saved her from bullies.

**FLASHBACK**

_Let me go! Hanase!" _ _A young Arika cried as a bully grabbed by the arm demanding for her pocket money. "I will not give them to you, you bully!" young Arika spat._

_"That's right, so let her go!" A young Kiyota demanded towering the bully. The bully stared at Kiyota and snarled at him. Kiyota smirked and said, "So I see... you want a fight eh?"_

_With that Kiyota punched the bully in the face and in the stomach. The bully ran off crying for his mommy. Young Kiyota approached the crying Arika, and said, "Nee don't cry Arika-chan!" with that he wiped the tears of Arika._

_"Kiyota-kun..." Arika replied looking at Kiyota. Kiyota grinned to her and exclaimed, "Don't worry now Arika-chan, I'm here!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears were unstoppable, Arika was so overwhelmed thinking that Kiyota is willing to protect her from Ria, like old times, the only thing is, Kiyota couldn't remember her from his childhood days. Kiyota took out a handkerchief and started wiping her tears away saying, "Common now, stop crying Arika"

Arika nod her head saying, "Arigato Kiyota" Kiyota grinned and exclaimed, "What are friends are for?" Arika smiled and said, "Yeah..." Kiyota then took her hand and exclaimed, "Common, were extremely late for class now"

"Oh yeah I forgot! I guess we'll see each other later recess then" Arika replied with a knowing look. Kiyota laughed and replied, "Yes Arika-sensei!" with that they both laughed.

As Arika stepped into the class, the sadness and sorrow from her eyes disappeared that instant. In her eyes reflects happiness and relief. In her mind, the voice of Kiyota echoes, "**_Don't worry Arika, I'm here... I'll protect you, I'm here..."_**

**IN KIYOTA'S CLASS**

Kiyota sat down on his desk grinning from ear to ear. He got Arika back, he made her smile and forget her problems. It was good to see Arika's smile. A smile that could really brighten up one's day, _"**Just like your angel huh?" **_ his conscious whispered.

_"My angel? Veniz.... Arika? Nah... Arika is a friend, only a friend, I haven't found my angel, not yet"_ Kiyota exclaimed in his mind. Then his conscious whispered in a taunting voice, _**"Keep telling yourself that Kiyota Nobunaga...."**_

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU:** **Kiyota SAVED Arika! YAY! Kiyota is starting to feel something for Arika! YAY!**

**I wonder what would Ria do? Hmmm....**

**R&R Please!**


	7. You and Me One Sunday

* * *

**Chapter 7: You and Me One Sunday**

**AU: The song Sono Mama de Iinda is not mine! Sakamoto Maaya owns it!**

**ARIKA'S FRONT STEPS**

Kiyota knocked on the door, Shinichi opened it with a big grin on his face. "Ohayou nii-chan!" he greeted. Kiyota ruffled the boy's head saying, "Ohayou Shi-chan" with that he entered the house. 

It was Sunday morning. Kiyota decided to treat Arika and her brother out. Just last Tuesday, he passed his Chemistry test with flying colors and he owed it all to Arika's effort on tutoring him. 

**FLASHBACK**

_Junta-sensei wide-eyed exclaimed, "Nobunaga Kiyota 95%!" Kiyota jumped up saying, "YEA! That's an A+ meaning I've passed the test!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kiyota sat down on the sofa. Shinichi sat beside him saying, "Nee-chan is so happy that you'll treat us today nii-chan!" Kiyota grinned and replied, "I'm happy too Shi-chan. It's my payment for your sister's tutoring to me"

"Oh I see you're here Kiyota" Arika exclaimed coming down the stairs. Kiyota turned around and saw Arika. He smiled, Arika certainly looked pretty that day. Her hair instead of braiding it was pulled into a ponytail with a silk white ribbon. She was wearing blue faded jeans and a lavender blouse.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting Kiyota" Arika exclaimed. Kiyota shook his head and said, "No it's okay, Shi-chan kept me company" Arika turned to his little brother who was in jean shorts and blue shirt and exclaimed, "Now Shi-chan, behave okay, I don't want to give Kiyota a headache"

Shinichi nod his head and exclaimed, "Yes nee-chan" Kiyota looked at his watch and exclaimed, "I bet the theme park is already open now. Ready to go?"

Arika and Shinichi nod their heads and exclaimed, "Hai!"

**THEME PARK**

Shinichi tugged Arika's sleeves crying, "Nee-chan, lets ride the carousel, onegai!" Arika smiled and patted her brother on the head and said, "Why sure Shinichi" she then turned to Kiyota and asked, "Is it okay for you to ride the carousel?"

"Yeah its okay, why?" Kiyota asked. Arika went red and replied, "Anou... I thought you would think that riding in a carousel are for babies such like that" Kiyota exclaimed, "Of course not Arika. If Shinichi wants to ride it why not? And besides, I'm treating you guy right? Whatever you want"

With that Kiyota, Arika with her brother went over to the carousel. Shinichi chose a black horse to ride on. Kiyota helped him to get on the horse which is too big for Shinichi. Arika settled for a white pony. Kiyota rode on gray horse next to the white pony. As everyone was settled, the ride started.

"Anou Arika, can I ask you something?" Kiyota asked. Arika looked at him and nod her head. "Where are your parents? No offense, but I noticed that it seems that its only you and Shinichi living in that house" 

Arika's head hung low and answered, "You see Kiyota, my parents well... they are already dead. They died two years ago in a plane crash." Kiyota was shocked, he muttered, "Gomenasai, I didn't know..."

"It's okay, its been two years already. If you're going to ask how we are surviving, I have my aunt giving me the money for Shinichi's schooling and stuff. As you see, I have 100% scholarship ever since I started studying in Kainan." Arika replied looking away.

Kiyota exclaimed, "Now I can understand why are you so responsible." Arika smiled and said, "I have to be, I mean... I am now the one who'll be taking care of Shinichi"

"Hows Shinichi coping up with the lose?" Kiyota asked. "He's doing fine, right now he worries about me" Arika replied looking at his brother who is enjoying the ride. 

Kiyota replied, "He should be Arika. I mean, according to him, you always go home crying, you know you should learn to stand up and fight. Ria is a just a girl, she may look tough but I know by the time you fight back, she's one hell of a coward" Arika sighed and said, "Common now Kiyota, like I can do that. Ever since I was a child, I am always being bullied by bullies. I'm used to it"

"Everyone has its limits Arika. You too, so when things explode, explode. Like what they say enough is enough!" Kiyota pointed out. Arika looked at Kiyota and asked, "Are you really Kiyota Nobunaga? Such meaningful words coming from you it's like not you"

Kiyota laughed and said, "I know! I usually good around but mind you I can be really serious" Arika laughed and replied, "Sou da yo ne"

Shinichi tapped his sister by the arm and said, "Nee-chan, nii-chan the ride is over!" Kiyota looked around and sure do they're the only one left. They were into their topic that they were not able to notice that the carousel ride ended. 

"So Shi-chan, were do you want to ride next?" Kiyota asked. Shinichi pointed to a ride with two huge loops. It was a roller coaster. Arika went white upon seeing it and exclaimed, "No way I'm riding that!" Kiyota held her hand and said, "Common now Arika, there's nothing be afraid of!"

Arika looked at Kiyota. He was holding her hand. "Don't worry, I'm here remember?" Kiyota replied. Arika blushed and said, "H-hai!" 

"YAY! Nee-chan is going to ride with us!" Shinichi cried. He then grabbed Kiyota by the arm saying, "Common nii-chan, nee-chan!" 

**After the roller coaster (bench)**

She was never been so embarrassed. She has to puke two times in the trash can to get her dizziness over. _"I hate roller coasters!"_ she cursed in her mind. Kiyota handed Arika bottled water asking, "Daijoubu?"

Arika took the bottled water and drink from it. "Hai... gomen ne... I didn't mean to" she replied after drinking. Kiyota shook his head and said, "Nah it's okay! I perfectly understand!"

"Nee nii-chan, lets go over there!" Shinichi replied pointing over the shooting range that was infront of them. Kiyota smiled and said, "Okay Shi-chan" with that he winked at Arika. Arika blushed. Kiyota stood up and lead Shinichi over the shooting range.

**After 30 Minutes**

Kiyota went back to the bench carrying a cute plushie toy of a dog. "Here for you, I got it for shooting 13 ducks" he replied grinning at her. Arika took it with a blushing face and replied, "Arigato Kiyota" 

Shinichi then handed her another plushie toy, it was a cat and exclaimed, "Here's mine! I also shot 13 ducks, of course with a little help from nii-chan" Akira giggled as she took the toy and said, "Arigato Shinichi" with that she hugged her little brother.

"Hey! No hug for me?" Kiyota asked looking at Arika teasingly. Arika looked at Kiyota and smiled. Kiyota smiled back and said, "Nah, a smile is enough"

Shinichi then pointed something saying, "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Look! Karaoke!" Arika turned around and sure do, there was a karaoke booth. "Nee-chan, common, you love to sing right? Common!" Shinichi exclaimed as he tugged Arika to the karaoke booth.

"You sing Arika?" Kiyota asked. Arika nod her head and said, "Um yeah but believe me, my voice is not that beautiful" Shinichi dropped a token on the booth, and said, "Choose a song nee-chan" Arika chose the song number 13.

**Sono Mama de Iinda by Sakamoto Maaya **flashed on the screen and the intro music blared on the speakers. Arika then started to sing...

**"sono mama de iinda **

**sonna yasashii kotoba o iwareta no **

**sono mama de iinda **

**kokoro no sukima sotto umeru you ni"**

Kiyota's jaw dropped. _"My voice is not that beautiful? She got to be kidding me!"_ he thought. Arika has the voice, she may not look like a singer but she has the voice! That's definitely the fact!

**"kanashii KOTO ga atte mo **

**tsumasaki ni oshi ko meru you ni SUNIIKAA ki tsuku mu sunda"**

"Nee-chan is really good" Shinichi exclaimed "Right nii-chan?" Kiyota smiled and answered, "Right Shi-chan"

**"dare kano maegami mane shitari **

**mienai mirai ni obie nagara **

**nani mo kamo shitteru to **

**nikki ni kaita **

**dakedo sono mama de iinda"**

_"Why is this so familiar to me?" _ Kiyota wondered _"This scene..."_

**"sono mama de iinda **

**fui o tsukarete toki ga tachi domaru **

**sono mama de iinda **

**afureru itami sotto tsutsumu you ni"**

Kiyota noticed that Arika was drawing attention from passers-by. "Wow, such a voice! She's really good" a girl replied to her friend. "Yeah, I wonder who she is?"

_"This is so dammed familiar"_ Kiyota exclaimed in his mind.

**"chiisana ryoute ippai **

**watashi dake no kono jinsei **

**hoka no daremo kimerarenai"**

"Hey who is she? She sounds like Maaya Sakamoto, Sugoi!" a guy exclaimed. The girl with him exclaimed, "Yeah, such a beautiful voice" 

**"koori no kokoro ga sure chigau **

**machi ni iki teiru furue nagara **

**shinjitai ai shitai dare kano koto o **

**soshite anata ni deatta"**

A girl exclaimed, "She sounded like an angel!" when Kiyota heard it, it all became clear to him. _"That's right! NO wonder this looked so familiar. Arika's voice and her ability to draw people in her singing is seemingly similar to Veniz's style of singing."_

**"sakamichi noboreba akogare no **

**mirai to ha sukoshi chigatte ta kedo **

**tada nani mo iranai to **

**odayaka ni omoeta **

**kitto sono mama de iinda"**

_"Truly like an angel singing..."_ Kiyota replied in his mind. As the last note hit, everyone clapped their hands. They even clapped more when the score was shown.

Shinichi cried, "Nee-chan got a score of 100%! Nee-chan is Sugoi!" with that he hugged Arika. Arika smiled and said, "Plain luck I guess"

"What do you mean plain luck? And what's this my voice is not that beautiful? Arika, you've just attracted a lot of people here. You've mesmerized them with your voice. You sings beautifully" Kiyota exclaimed staring at Arika. 

Arika blushed pink and said, "Anou... arigato... demo I don't really think that I have such beautiful voice." Kiyota made a laugh and said, "Well I think you have! Common you two, let's have some lunch and ice cream"

**RESTAURANT**

"Kiyota this is too much, I mean you paid for the theme park fare and now this?" Arika replied. "Common I insist!" Kiyota exclaimed winking at her.

Shinichi beamed at Kiyota and said, "Nii-chan is no nice. I wish you were nee-chan's kareshi so that I'll have you forever!" Arika blushed and exclaimed, "Shinichi! Gomen ne Kiyota, he didn't mean it"

"But I do nee-chan! Nii-chan is nice and I think you and nii-chan look good together" Shinichi pointed out. Arika went redder and exclaimed, "SHINICHI!" Kiyota smiled and said, "It's okay Arika, now Shinichi eat, it's not good butting into adult's conversation"

Shinichi nod his head and started eating. Kiyota looked at Arika who was still red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Kiyota, Shinichi always kept on bugging me to find a boy friend already" Kiyota replied, "I can perfectly see that, why don't you look for one?"

"Common now Kiyota, like someone would be interested in me" Arika replied making a laugh. Kiyota shrugged his shoulders and said, "You would never know" Arika looked at Kiyota and asked, "Anou Kiyota... how about you? Found someone yet?"

Kiyota shook his head and said, "Nah... you probably know that after my heart break with Sakuragi's sister I wasn't able to find another yet." Arika nod her head and said, "Anou, you mean no one have met your standards yet?"

"Yup, Veniz is one of a kind, I want someone who is like her, I want that girl to be like an angel in my life" Kiyota exclaimed in a dreamy state. "Demo nii-chan, nee-chan is an angel!" Shinichi exclaimed, apparently he was listening to the conversation.

"A what?" Kiyota and Arika both asked. "Nee-chan is an angel, she takes good care of me, she loves me, she's nice, loving and understanding. Everyone in the Science club of her school calls her an Angel because she has won so many science quiz championships for Kainan! Nee-chan is an angel right?"

Arika smiled and replied, "Shinichi we'll answer that later, you go on and finish your food" Kiyota looked at his own plate, Shinichi's words echoed in his mind. _**"Nee-chan is an angel!"**_

"Something wrong Kiyota?" Arika asked. Kiyota looked up and said, "Don't worry, I just felt a lot hungrier than before" with that Arika and Kiyota laughed. 

**END OF THE DAY**

They stopped at Arika's front door step. It was 5 in the afternoon. After the theme park, they decided to go the Children's museum, the park and they stopped over the ice cream parlor for cool sundaes. Arika bowed her head and exclaimed, "Arigato for the treat Kiyota"

"Don't mention it, it's may payment for your patience and hard work in tutoring me" Kiyota replied with a knowing look. "That reminds me, you have another quiz this coming Friday" Arika pointed out.

Kiyota nod his head and said, "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow right?" Arika gave him a thumb up sign and said, "You got that!" she then looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Hey why not stay for dinner? I'll whip up a fettuccini tonight" 

Shinichi gave Kiyota a pleading look. Kiyota sighed and said, "Why can't I resist? Oh all right!" Shinichi grabbed Kiyota's arm, tugging him inside the house saying, "YAY! Common, play video games with me nii-chan!" Arika shook her head as she enters the house.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

**KITCHEN**

Arika was busy preparing the food for that night. Kiyota walked into the kitchen seeing her chopping some celery. Shinichi meanwhile was busy playing video games in the living room. 

"Need help?" Kiyota asked. Arika turned around and said, "Well maybe, you could wash those for me" with that she pointed to the sink filled with cups and bowls. Kiyota put on an apron and said, "No problem" he was about to start when Arika cried, "Itai!"

Kiyota turned to her and saw that she cut her finger. Blood was coming out from her index finger. "Oh no I cut my finger..." Arika replied. Kiyota took her finger and sucked the blood and said, "There does it feel better?" 

Arika blushed and said, "Um... yeah... arigato" Kiyota smiled and said, "You should be careful in handling a knife" Arika smiled saying, "Hai"

_"Nice going Arika, what's with you and cutting your finger like that?" _Arika's mind screamed at her. _"I'm dammed so nervous! Kiyota is here going to eat dinner with us plus he's helping me in here! I'm just too dammed close!"_ Arika exclaimed.

She the place the chopped celery on a cup and handed Kiyota the chopping board and knife. She turned around walked towards the cupboard, she didn't notice that there was a little water spilled on the floor, she walked to it and slipped. Luckily Kiyota saw her and caught her in time.

"Arika!" Kiyota exclaimed as he grabbed her by the waist stopping her from slipping entirely to the marbled floor. Arika looked up and saw Kiyota looking at her straight in the eye. Arika's heart was thumping hard.

_"Oh my God, now this is dammed closer than I think!"_ Arika thought turning red. _"Oh wow, I never imagine Arika's eyes could be so beautiful..."_ Kiyota thought staring at Arika's eyes.

Kiyota then helped Arika to her feet saying, "You all right? That was a close call" Arika nod her head saying, "Didn't see that spilled water... dammed it, can't see that well without my glasses" 

_"I almost forgot, Ria broke her glasses!" _Kiyota thought. Arika smiled and him and said, "Don't worry I'm fine. Go back to Shinichi, this will be a breeze"

Soon enough they were eating dinner at the dining table. Kiyota praised Arika for the food was extremely delicious. He even joked, "I'd love you to have you as a wife!" Arika laughed and said, "Oh no you won't, you see I nag a lot!" with that they both laughed.

"Hey why not? I mean you two looked good together!" Shinichi pointed out. With this both Arika and Kiyota blushed and exclaimed, "SHINICHI!" this time it was Shinichi who was laughing. Arika and Kiyota looked at each other and laughed.

**ARIKA'S FRONT STEP**

Kiyota smiled and said, "Well it was a good day, I had fun" Arika giggled and said, "You know, I should be the one to say that" Kiyota sighed and said, "No I really I do"

Arika replied, "Anyway thanks for a wonderful day, I never have so much fun before" Kiyota grinned and exclaimed, "Then it's an honor to make your day happy Ms. Fujisawa" Arika bowed down and said, "Arigato Kiyota"

Kiyota shook his head and said, "No thank you Arika" with that he turned around and waved goodbye. Arika smiled and went inside the house.

As Kiyota walked along the street, he never expected to meet someone, that someone was Jin Souichiro. "Yo Kiyota!" Jin greeted. Kiyota smiled and said, "Hey Jin, watcha doing?"

"I'm going over the video store to return some VCDs" Jin answered. "So hows the treat you gave Arika?" he asked. Kiyota gave him a thumb up sign and exclaimed, "They have fun and so do I, Arika's cool to be with"

Jin gave him a look and said, "I kinda figured that out, you just came from Arika's house? Ate dinner there?" Kiyota nod his head. "So you like her?" Jin asked.

Kiyota went red and asked, "What do you mean like? As in LIKE?" Jin nod his head. "Jin, don't tease me, Arika is a friend, I like her as a friend" Kiyota exclaimed defensively.

"Okay if that's what you say" Jin replied patting his friend on the shoulder and then he said, "But remember, keep telling yourself Kiyota" with that he walked off. Kiyota looked at Jin walking away thinking, _"Keep telling to myself what? That Arika and I are friends? But we are and nothing more!"_

And like teasing bug, his conscience whispered, _"Keep telling yourself that Kiyota"_

* * *

**AU: **Whoah! Arika sings like Veniz... uh-oh... looks like Kiyota is staring to fall... in...love... with Arika....

Don't worry I'll put Veniz into this, she'll play major role in Arika's life. Don't worry be patient. 


	8. Me, You and The Angel

* * *

**Chapter 8: Me, You and The Angel**

**AU: **SURPRISE! Veniz and the Shohoku people will make their appearance! YAY! Please bear in mind that the song **Free and Easy **is not mine but HAMASAKI AYUMI's!

**KAINAN (KIYOTA'S CLASSROOM)**

Junta-sensei was shocked. He called Kiyota to solve the chemical equation and the board and Kiyota just solved with correctly. Kiyota grinned at him and his classmates. His classmates couldn't help it but to clap their hands in awe.

"Y-You may seat now Mr. Nobunaga" Junta-sensei replied not eyeing Kiyota. As Kiyota returned to his seat, the bell rang. Junta-sensei picked up his papers and said, "Remember your up coming quiz this Friday!" the class groaned upon hearing it but not Kiyota. He simply smiled and nod his head.

"I can't believe you're smiling Kiyota!" a classmate of his exclaimed. Kiyota grinned and said, "Sorry, I just feel I can take any of Junta-sensei's test and pass it with flying colors!"

His classmate smiled and replied, "Of course, you're being tutored one of the biggest geek in campus! Arika Fujisawa!" Kiyota frowned and exclaimed, "I don't like what you've just said! Arika is not a geek!"

Kiyota's classmate smirked and said, "But she is Kiyota! Everyone knows it! She's a geek and top of that a teen-age dirt bag!" Kiyota grabbed the guy by the collar and threatened, "You call her like that again and I'm gonna break your neck! Arika is not a geek and more, she's not a dirt bag! You got me?!"

The guy nod his head looking very afraid. Kiyota let him go thinking, _"The nerve of him, calling Arika like that!"_ as he looked at the classroom door, there stood Jin beaming at him. 

**CORRIDOR**

Jin spoke, "Never thought you'd care for her that much" Kiyota gave him a look and said, "Don't tease me Jin, that classmate of mine was being a jerk and besides he's been very rude"

"I am not teasing you Kiyota, I was being frank" Jin reasoned out. "Of course I would care for her, she's my friend" Kiyota exclaimed. As they stepped inside the cafeteria, they saw Arika seating on one of the corner tables writing something.

**CAFETERIA**

"Yo Arika!" Kiyota called. Arika looked up and smiled. Jin pat Kiyota at the back and whispered, "See you later pal" and went off. Kiyota sat down next to Arika saying, "By the way, I got something for you" with that Kiyota took out a black case and handed it to Arika.

"What's this?" Arika asked. "Open it" Kiyota replied winking at her. Arika opened the case and gasped. It was a brand new glasses. "K-Kiyota..." Arika stammered in surprise.

Kiyota beamed saying, "Like it? I asked Shi-chan what's the grade of your eyes and those glasses should fit perfectly" Arika looked at him and exclaimed, "This must cost you, your whole allowance. Are you out of your mind?"

"Hey, it's the least I can do you know. I mean Ria broke your glasses and I can see you're having hard time seeing without them, besides, this is all for your tutorial lessons" Kiyota explained. Arika looked at the glasses and said, "But this is too much..."

Kiyota shook his head and exclaimed, "Nothings too much for me when it comes to kindness... now why don't you put them on and let me see, if they look good on you" Arika hesitated at first but oblige. As she put then on, Kiyota smiled and said, "There now... see fits perfectly"

"How can I ever repay you?" Arika asked. Kiyota whistled and said, "There's a practice game between Kainan and Shohoku this afternoon... you can repay me by watching the game"

Arika asked, "Did you say Shohoku?" Kiyota nod his head and replied, "Yup, so how about it?" Arika nod her head and said, "All right I'll go, demo... Veniz Sakuragi studies there right?" Kiyota nod his head and said, "I'm going there for the game not for her"

_"Usotsuki!"_ Arika's mind screamed at Kiyota at the same time Kiyota's mind screamed the same thing at him. Kiyota took out his chemistry book saying, "I think we better start, recess will end anytime soon"

Arika smiled a little saying, "Okay..." she knew that Kiyota deliberately changed the subject. 

**AFTER 20 MINUTES**

Kiyota closed his chemistry book saying, "Well that's for now, so I'll see you at the gym before lunch time" Arika nod her head and exclaimed, "I'll be there, demo... Ria would certainly be there too" Kiyota sighed and said, "Don't worry about Ria, seat beside me and she'll not touch you" 

Arika blushed and said, "I'll seat beside you at the bus? Kiyota, that would stir up gossip!" Kiyota laughed and said, "What to gossip about? We're friends and besides I need you to help me on this quiz on Friday, need more practice" 

"I can see you're developing good study habits now" Arika replied standing up. "Yeah, you're very contagious" Kiyota replied with a teasing tone. Arika playfully punched him on the arm and said, "Baka!" with that she gave him a smile and left. Kiyota sighed smiling to himself.

**KAINAN GYM (BEFORE LUNCH TIME)**

Ria and her fellow cheerleaders were getting ready to board the bus. Tanya sighed and said, "Too bad, we're on separate buses" Ria nod her head. As she was about to board, she saw Arika Fujisawa running towards Jin and Kiyota.

_"NANI? She's coming?" _Ria thought anger building up. Arika smiled apologetically saying, "Gomen ne... Misaya-sensei went overtime" Kiyota shook her head and said, "Nah, we're just about to board the bus"

Jin grinned and said, "Glad you can make it Arika, common, let's get on" with that the three of the boarded the bus. _"That filth! She's going to come to the practice game and she's going to seat beside MY Kiyota?! That bitch! I'll have her head, I'll make her pay!"_ Ria thought through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

**SHOHOKU GYM**

Shohoku team with it's Captain Ball Ryota Miyagi greeted the Kainan players with the aura of let's-get-this-game-on-shall-we? Hanamichi stared at Kiyota and exclaimed, "Well what do you know, long time no see monkey-head!"

Kiyota smirked and exclaimed, "Heh, looks whose talking you red-head idiot!" Arika who was seating among the bleachers with the other Kainan students thought, _"So that's Hanamichi Sakuragi, my he's very tall!" _

The Shohoku team went on their side while the Kainan went on their side. Then the doors of the gym opened again. There entered a girl with this gorgeously shoulder length red flaming hair dressed in a cheer leading red and black attire. 

"Veniz!" Hanamichi exclaimed. Veniz smiled and hugged brother saying, "Brother! good luck on the game!" Hanamichi nod his head and asked, "Where's kitsune?" Veniz answered, "He'll be here, don't worry" with that she walked up to the Kainan side.

Ria glared at Veniz and gave her a look from head to toe. Veniz noticed this snapped, "Something wrong Ria Masahara? Or you're just being a pest again because we defeated you in the cheerleading competition last year?" Ria clenched her fist and said nothing.

_"So that's Veniz... she's so beautiful... no wonder Kiyota fell in love with her not that also, she got some pure poison in her, demo... she looks like an angel... kirei"_ Arika thought staring Veniz. Kiyota eyed Veniz and said, "Hello there Veniz"

Veniz smiled at Kiyota and said, "Kiyota, long time no see" Kiyota smiled and asked, "So, hows between you and Rukawa?" Veniz replied, "Fine, we're doing great" as she said this Kaede Rukawa arrived. As he walked in, girls from the Shohoku side screamed wildly.

_"Rukawa Kaede... wow.... he's handsome"_ Arika thought blushing. Veniz approached Kaede saying, "Hello there Kaede" Kaede smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead asking, "No good luck kiss?"

Veniz smiled slyly and gave Kaede a quick kiss on the lips and replied, "Ganbatte ne Shohoku Ace!" Kaede smiled and walked up to Hanamichi. Hanamichi gave Kaede a high five and exclaimed, "Let's do well today kitsune!"

Kaede smirked and replied, "You got that Odahou" Jin looked at Kiyota who looked quite awkward and asked, "Daijoubu ka?" Kiyota nod his head as he eyed Kaede and answered, "I'm totally fine"

Rukawa Kaede eyed Kiyota and smirked. Kiyota clenched his hand and thought, _"Dammed you, I'll get you on court you bastard!"_ Arika could feel the tension building up between the Ace of Shohoku and Kiyota. _"Kiyota... you must really hate him huh?"_ Arika thought.

The whistle blew and the game ensued. Arika couldn't help but also to side with Shohoku. Shohoku was an amazing team. Jin smiled and thought, _"Shohoku is greater than before, they've improved especially Sakuragi. Soon or later he might be Shohoku's MVP" _

Then the girls of Shohoku cheered, Kaede has the ball and Kiyota was blocking him. Arika stood up from her seat, "Kiyota!" she exclaimed. The Kainan side cheered seeing Kiyota giving Kaede a hard time to shoot the ball. "I won't give you a chance Rukawa!" Kiyota replied.

Kaede smirked and said, "You don't stand against me..." with that he saw Hanamichi coming from the other side. He exclaimed, "Yo Sakuragi!" with that he passed the ball to Hanamichi. Hanamichi caught the ball and did a jump shot. The ball went it.

"NANI?!" Kiyota cried. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakuragi smirked at him saying, "Ore wa Tensai!" with that he and Rukawa slapped hands. Jin thought, _"Even their team work improved. Rukawa and Sakuragi assist each other very well, looks like they've settled their differences and became the best of friends"_

Veniz and the Shohoku Cheerleaders did a cartwheel and cried, **"GET, GET, GET SHOHOKU!"** Arika's eyes widened saying, "Subarashii! Veniz is a great cheerleader, greater than Ria" The game ensued on, Kainan was leading by three points and Shohoku was not even tad nervous about it.

Jin passed the ball to Kiyota, Hanamichi blocked him and so thus Rukawa. _"Kuso!"_ Kiyota cursed in his mind, he then passed it to another Kainan player. He then got the ball again and did a 3 point shot. **"BEAT THAT SHOHOKU!" **the Kainan cheerleaders cheered.

Arika was clapping very hard. Kiyota did a 3 point shot! Then like lighting she saw Hanamichi rebounding the ball and passing it to Miyagi. Miyagi Ryota then passed it to Kaede who made a three point shot for Shohoku.

**"GET, GET, GET SHOHOKU!"** the Shohoku cheerleaders cheered. 1st half ended w/ Kainan still leading. Arika went down the bleacher approaching Kiyota as he sat on the bench saying, "Sugoi! Kiyota, you are so amazing out there!" Kiyota smiled a little and said, "Yeah? With that Rukawa and Sakuragi on my way it's very hard to score"

Jin nod his head and said, "Rukawa has improved, if I'm not mistaken he can beat Sendo anytime, anywhere. And Sakuragi... Veniz's brother also improved. He's good, might turn to another Mitsui Hisashi much better I think!" Kiyota wiped the sweat off his brow and exclaimed, "Oh yeah? I'll be the next Maki Shinichi if the very last thing I do!"

Then Ayako clapped her hands, she has this hands free microphone on her head. "Minna-san, let's have it for Veniz Sakuragi along with the Shohoku Cheerleaders dancing and singing to the song of HAMASAKI AYUMI... Free and Easy!"

With that everyone applauded. Arika looked towards the court. Veniz changed into a black tight fitting hipster pants, and a white mid riff tanktop. She has this bowlers hat on her head with her hair tucked inside. She also has this hands free mike on her. The Shohoku cheerleaders where dressed in white jazz pants and black tank tops matching bowlers hats.

Then the music started, Veniz started to dance and sing...

**Tokidoki jibun ni toi kakeru   
Dokomade ikeba tadori tsuku no **

**Anata no koe ga shiteru  
Makenaide tte koe ga suru  
Kimi no shiawase ga boku no  
Shiawase datte kotoba omoi dasu**

"Sugoi!" Arika exclaimed in awe. Jin smiled at Kiyota saying, "She's still great Kiyota, no one can beat the charm and the prowess of Veniz Sakuragi!" Kiyota could only nod his head. Arika looked at Kiyota and can see that he was in 7th Heaven. She felt the pang of jealousy in her heart, and it hurts but she couldn't help but to admire Veniz. She was an amazing girl!

**Hitei suru koto ni tsukarete  
Jibun o miushinai sou nara **

**Atashi o shinjite ite  
Itsu no hi mo koko ni iru  
Anata no ikiru akashi nara  
Atashi no naka ni sonzai shiteru**

**Konna, konna yogoreta machi de  
Anata wa tada utsukushii mono o  
Hirotte sukutte soshite atashi ni  
Misete kureru hito**

The people in the gym were roaring and applauding. Veniz's number was like WOW! Arika was thinking, _"She's so amazing. Her voice is so powerful! So beautiful, she just sounded like Hamasaki Ayumi there! I can't believe that Shohoku has someone like her. Now I can see why Shohoku is special, not only because of the Basketball team, because there is someone like her exist, no wonder Kiyota was heart broken when he lost her to Rukawa... she's one girl worth fighting for!"_

**Anata no koe ga shiteru  
Makenai datte koe ga suru  
Atashi o shinjite ite  
Itsu no hi mo koko ni tachi tsuzukeru**

**Konna, konna yogoreta machi de  
Anata wa tada utsukushii mono o  
Hirotte sukutte soshite atashi ni  
Misete kureru hito**

**Tokidoki jibun ni toi kaketa  
Dokomade ikeba tadori tsuku no to**

When the song ended, everyone was still applauding. You could hear people crying for more. Arika looked at the Kainan team, they were also applauding. Kiyota was clapping the hardest as to what she can see. Her eyes gazed at Ria and her friends. They weren't clapping they were frowning.

Arika smiled to herself and thought, _"Obviously, Ria Masahara met her match when it comes to singing and dancing"_ she then saw Veniz giving her brother a hive five, she gave Ryota a high five. Kaede was smiling at her and gave her a warm hug. Arika knew that Veniz loves Rukawa, she knew that Rukawa won fair and square. But she is troubled to what Kiyota might be feeling seeing all of this. Seeing Veniz again, it's like reviving the pain and the hurt.

2nd Half was on and the tension was greater than before. In the end, Kainan won the practice game with a lead of one point. It was a very close call, thanks to Jin's quickness they were able to win. Ryota shook the hands of Jin saying, "Nice game Jin!"

"Anytime Miyagi, I have to say, you guys will be hard to beat in a real game" Jin pointed out. Ryota smirked and said, "Yeah, that's why you should watch your back. Shohoku will defeat you!" Jin smiled and said, "I'll be looking for that!" 

Veniz approached Kiyota saying, "Nice game Kiyota" Kiyota nod his head and said, "Yeah, your boyfriend have improved but that doesn't stop me from defeating him" Veniz giggled and exclaimed, "You are so much like brother. He and Kaede might be best of friends now but it doesn't stop him from saying, he would defeat Kaede"

Kiyota laughed and said, "That sounds Sakuragi all right" he then noticed Arika beside him looking rather uncomfortable. "Anou... Veniz... this is Fujisawa Arika"

Veniz smiled and handed her hand towards Arika and said, "Nice to meet you Arika-chan! I'm Veniz Sakuragi!" Arika smiled and shook her hand, "Hello, I have to say that you sing beautifully!" Veniz blushed and said, "Not really Arika-chan"

"Anou... your kareshi Kiyota?" Veniz asked with a teasing look. Arika blushed ad so thus Kiyota who exclaimed, "No... she's my tutor." Veniz gave him a look and asked, "Tutor?" Kiyota smiled sheepishly and said, "Y-yeah, she's my tutor in Chemistry... I'm quite failing it"

Veniz sighed and said, "Onii-san and Kaede have the same problem so here I am tutoring them in Chemistry too" Arika grinned and said, "I hope they're not such as handful as Kiyota is" Kiyota exclaimed, "Hey I'm not a handful Arika!"

With that Veniz and Arika laughed. _"She may be popular and everything, but she's nice. She's different from Ria, her down to earth personality what makes her so attractive to other people... Veniz Sakuragi" _ Arika thought as Veniz bade goodbye and went off with Kaede.

"Well we better board the bus" Kiyota replied sighing. As Arika and Kiyota walked towards the bus, Arika asked, "How are you feeling Kiyota?" Kiyota laughed and said, "Great! We defeated Shohoku, of course I'll feel great"

Arika gave out a laugh and said, "Usotsuki" Kiyota stopped in his tracks and asked, "What?" Arika gave him a look of concern and said, "I can see it within your eyes that you're not all right. I know your troubled"

"Your right... I am... seeing Veniz again, it just revived the old memories." Kiyota replied not looking at Arika. Arika then aid, "Sou da yo... I guess you haven't recovered from her" Kiyota shook his head and exclaimed, "I have recovered from her! I'm no longer in love with Veniz!"

Arika then demanded, "Then why are you like that? Then why your heart is so uneasy seeing her?" Kiyota then exclaimed, "That's because it's Veniz we're talking about here! veniz whom I fell in love whom I lost over the Ace of Shohoku Kaede Rukawa. It's the defeat Arika! It's the feeling of defeat I haven't recovered from!"

With that a tear fell from Kiyota's eyes. Arika froze upon seeing the tear. "K-Kiyota... gomenasai..." she muttered not looking at him. Kiyota wiped away the tear saying, "Ie... I should be the one apologizing." with that he turned his back walking towards the bus, "Ikou yo Arika... it's late" he exclaimed looking at Arika.

Arika nod her head and boarded the bus with Kiyota. Along the way, the players of Kainan were talking, making jokes while the others slept. Kiyota and Arika was not in the part of any of those. They were silent... not speaking to each other, trying to contemplate of what happened that afternoon. 

It was that day when Kiyota met his angel again and it was the day when Arika learned that Kiyota was never defeated not until he met Veniz... whom he loved and lost...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **Poor Kiyota *sniff* don't worry Veniz will make her appearance again. 


	9. I try to Forget!

* * *

**Chapter 9: I try to Forget!**

**AU: Sorry for the LATE Update! I was preoccupied with schoolwork and my LOVE life as well! *sigh* **

**NEXT DAY (KAINAN GYM)**

Kiyota dribbled the ball and did a 3-point shot. The ball went in. He could still remember the conversation he had with Arika. He couldn't believe that he cried in front of Arika. That was so lame. Arika must have thought he was weak. 

Jin Souichiro clapped his hands and said, "That's for now Kiyota, seat down and Arika is waiting for you" Kiyota nod his hand passing the ball to Koshino. 

As Kiyota sat down at the bench, Arika smiled at him saying, "Nice shooting today Kiyota, so are you set for your short quiz with me?" Kiyota stared at her thinking, _"What's this? She's acting like nothing happened yesterday?"_

"What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost" Arika commented taking out her chemistry book. Kiyota sighed and said, "I can't believe that's your reaction, its like nothing happened yesterday." Arika shook her head and said, "Its not like that. Things like that don't affect me. I mean you don't have to feel like your weak or something. Crying is a natural thing"

Kiyota stared at her in surprise exclaiming in his mind, _"She read my mind!"_ Arika smiled and said, "You must learn to forget Kiyota! Forget and accept! You've succeeded forgetting and accepting that Veniz is no longer your angel now it's time for you to forget and accept your defeat."

"Easy said than done" Kiyota replied. Arika raised and eyebrow and replied, "Common, have you tried courting another girl perhaps? Show that Shohoku Ace that you can win a girl's heart again?" Kiyota sighed and exclaimed, "You got to be kidding me. That girl must be an angel in my eyes. She must be like Veniz... an angel" 

"Man your picky! I think you must learn also to accept a girl as who she is or what she is. What if that girl meant for you is not an angel like Veniz? I don't think that's unacceptable" Arika pointed out. Kiyota grabbed his chemistry book and said, "Let's just stop this discussion and begin shall we?"

Arika opened her book and said, "If you say so"

**AFTER 30 MINUTES**

Arika closed her book and exclaimed, "Hey I might be able to tutor you this afternoon, got some things to fix in the Science Club" Kiyota stood up and said, "Okay, looks like we'll continue this tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah, and Kiyota, please remember what I told you, Learn to accept and forget!" Arika exclaimed walking away. Kiyota stared at her muttering to himself, "Accept and forget... easy said than done"

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE GYM**

Ria Masahara with her friend Tanya and Meai saw Arika coming out of the gym. "Hey do you want to grab her and beat her to a pulp?" Tanya asked. Ria shook her head and said, "No, do you want Kiyota to have my neck? Ang besides I have a plan to get her away from Kiyota"

"Plan?" Meai asked. Ria smiled evilly and said, "Yes, a plan that would make Kiyota like me and make him hate her." with that she walked away from the gym thinking, _"You got the aces Fujisawa Arika and there's a chance for you to get back at me and I would use that in order to have Kiyota on my side and against yours!"_

**WAY BACK IN THE GYM**

Jin approached Kiyota and said, "So hows going with your Chemistry?" Kiyota smiled and said, "Good, Junta-sensei says that I might pass Chemistry now. No need to be pulled out of the team"

"That's good to hear Kiyota. Arika did a good job tutoring you" Jin replied winking at him. "Yeah, soon or later our tutoring lessons would be over" Kiyota exclaimed smiling, then his smile faded away. "What's wrong? You looked happy a second ago" Jin asked.

Kiyota put up a smile and said, "Nah, it's nothing Jin" with that he turned around thinking, _"What's this? Why do I feel sad that our tutoring lessons would be over sooner than I expect?"_

_"That's because you know, you won't see her as often as you like" _Kiyota's conscience exclaimed. _"Is that it? But why?"_ Kiyota wondered. _"Simple, you like Arika.... that's why"_ his mind teased. 

**_"Accept and Forget!"_** Arika's voice rang in Kiyota's mind. _"Those words... accept and forget. Arika are you asking me to accept and forget so that I could love again? Is that it?"_

_"Aahh.... Can't you see Arika, always Arika, she's always on your mind, you're in love with her right!"_ Kiyota's mind teased. Kiyota exclaimed in his mind, _"No way, Arika is not like Veniz!"_

_**"Man your picky! I think you must learn also to accept a girl as who she is or what she is. What if that girl meant for you is not an angel like Veniz? I don't think that's unacceptable"**_ Arika's voice once again rang in his head.

Kiyota's conscience exclaimed, _"You know she's right. What if Arika is the one for you but like you said, she's not like your angel! How about that? That's unfair for Arika's part!"_

Jin noticed that Kiyota looked troubled and said, "Hey I think you better rest for awhile" Kiyota nod his head and went towards the locker room to wash his face.

**LOCKER ROOM**

Kiyota looked at his sweaty face in the mirror and he saw Veniz's face then Arika's. "Maybe... maybe your right Arika..." Kiyota muttered to himself.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

**POV (Kiyota)**

What a tiring day. I'm pooped but hey it's Basketball and I must not complain. It's my life. Dammed, nothing to do this afternoon, practice finished rather early, no tutor in Chemistry, dammed, I'm going to get bored. Lucky Jin, after this he'll attend that meeting at the Science Club. 

Wait a minute! Arika is a member of that club? Why not? I could pay a visit, I'll just make Jin as an excuse. Yeah that's right.

**SCIENCE CLUB (Still POV of Kiyota)**

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jin. Jin smiled at me and asked, "What you doing here?" I scratched my head and answered, "Well, paying a visit?"

"Visit eh? To Arika huh? She's not here at the moment. The music club asked her for some help awhile ago" Jin explained. I raised an eyebrow and exclaimed, "The music club? I know she's good in science but music?"

Jin laughed and exclaimed, "You mean you don't know? Well, Arika never mentioned it really to anyone or anyone knowing about it except a few members from the Science Club"

I smirked and pointed out, "I know she can sing Jin" Jin playfully punched me in the arm and exclaimed, "Not that you idiot! Why don't you go to the music club room and you'll know what I'm talking about" I was confused of course and due to curiosity I did what Jin told me and went to the Music Club room.

**MUSIC CLUB ROOM (Still POV of Kiyota)**

"She's so good! Sugoi!" a girl exclaimed as I peeked into the room, I scanned the room and saw this grand black piano and someone was playing it. My eyes widened when I saw the someone. There seated and playing the piano is none other than Arika Fujisawa.

The girl who spoke awhile ago turned out to be the President of the Music Club Misa Wakashi. She saw me peeking and exclaimed, "Kiyota don't be a peeping tom and come in" I blushed and entered the room. Arika didn't noticed me and that was good, she kept on playing.

"Amazing nee?" Misa asked me noticing my awed gaze at Arika. "She's playing a certain Beethoven piano piece that our pianist have a hard time playing but look at her she plays like if its she's Beethoven"

I nod my head and exclaimed, "Yeah, I never thought she could play the piano, I mean she's a member of the Science Club" Misa nod her head and asked, "You know Fujisawa-san?" I blushed and nod my head. "Uh yeah, she tutors me in Chem"

"So I see, she's really a nice girl. I don't see why some of us here mistreat her. Let's say she's not that pretty but she's very talented. I'm deciding to cajole her into joining our club, even for part time" Misa replied smiling. "That's good, I bet Arika would like it. Hey! Ever heard her sing?" I asked.

Misa nod her head and exclaimed, "Yes we did and she sings beautifully. Everyone here says that she can sing like the singing sensation of Shohoku Veniz Sakuragi! Imagine that?" I froze at that comment. Arika actually equals with Veniz in singing?

Then my eyes gazed across the room and there is Veniz standing across the room, observing Arika and she seemed to enjoy listening to her. She saw me and smiled. I waved back at her thinking, _"What is she doing here?"_ then everyone applauded. Arika had finished playing.

She stood up and bowed, Misa approached her saying, "Marvelous Fujisawa-san!" Arika smiled and said, "That's nothing Wakashi-san" Misa shook her head and replied, "Don't be humble now, look, I invite you to our club, join us!"

Arika blushed and said, "I would love that Wakashi-san demo the Science Club" Misa pat her on the shoulder and exclaimed, "Don't you worry, it's okay if it's only part-time membership. I would love to have you on the club. You're very talented in music Fujisawa-san" 

"That's right, you sing beautifully and played the piano like a master pianist, why not Arika-chan?" Veniz commented approaching Arika. Arika looked at her and said, "I guess you're right."

Misa beamed and said, "Then you are now a part of the Music Club Fujisawa-san!" Arika nod her head and turned to Veniz saying, "Thank you for the praises Sakuragi-san" Veniz shook her head saying, "Please, you are truly amazing Arika-chan"

With that she turned at me and said, "By the way, Kiyota-kun is here" Arika turned around and when she saw me staring at her, I blushed. "Kiyota! Nani? What are you doing here?"

I looked at the floor and explained, "Well... um... you see I was passed by the Science Club to ask something of Jin and then I heard someone playing a beautiful music in this room, so I decided to take it a look" 

Veniz winked at me and said, "Bet you didn't expect to see its Arika-chan right? Your tutor is very talented. Have you heard her sing?" I nod my head. "Oh that's good, amazing isn't she? She equals with me. I'm very happy to know that" Veniz exclaimed.

Arika shook her head and said, "Please Sakuragi-san you're a great singer than me" Veniz playfully slapped her at the shoulder and said, "Common, what everyone says here is true and I can really see it too"

"Uh... arigato..." Arika replied blushing. Veniz turned to Misa and said, "Thank you for the invitation Misa-chan!" Misa smiled and said, "Anytime Veniz! We the Music Club of Kainan would love to have you back here, you truly an angel of music and of course looks like Kainan has its very angel of music" with that she looked at Arika.

Veniz nod her head and said, "Yes you are indeed right" with that she bade farewell and exclaimed to me, "Well I'll see some day again Kiyota-kun, ja!" with that she left.

What Misa commented about Arika left me staring at Arika as Misa introduced to her the other members. I could feel my heart beating wild and fast. Maybe my conscience is right. Maybe I am in love with Arika now, maybe because she's an angel too... just like Veniz... just like Veniz...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **YOSH! Kiyota finally realized his feelings for Arika! and as for Arika, you go GIRL!


	10. Open up Arika!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Open up Arika!**

**AU: Okei another l8t update! Gomen -_-;;;;**

**ALONG THE ROAD**

"Why didn't you tell me that you can play the piano?" Kiyota asked looking at Arika. Arika blushed deep red and said, "Because I don't see it fitting to tell." 

Kiyota smirked and said, "I think it's fitting to tell. You can sing well so I see you have the fitting to tell" Arika replied, "Well now you know there is no point pushing it right?" Arika asked looking at Kiyota. 

"I can say you did surprise me!" Kiyota replied stopping in his tracks. "Why don't you open up? Reveal what you got? Prove yourself to everyone that you're not a loser, than you're not just brains but talent too?" Kiyota pointed out. 

Arika sighed and said, "Wish I could..." Kiyota exclaimed, "Boy you got some self-confidence problem Arika" Arika smiled sheepishly and said, "Maybe because I don't have the face" Kiyota exclaimed, "Ditch the face! What's important is what you are inside, what you are as a person."

"K-Kiyota..." Arika exclaimed looking at Kiyota. "Look, I'll help you, like you've helped me I'll help you" Kiyota replied. Arika shook her head and said, "That's too much Kiyota, I mean... I got into the Music Club already..." Kiyota then grabbed her by the shoulders and exclaimed, "The Music Club? Why not make yourself known not only in Kainan but to other schools as well?!"

Arika sighed and said, "Like I said, that's too much. I don't mind fame really" with that she turned her heel and walked away. "Think about it Arika! This might be your chance to get rid of Ria and show her what you got!" Kiyota pointed out.

_"My chance to get Ria and show her what I got? Hmmm.... he has a point" _ Arika thought stopping on her tracks. She looked back and said, "All right then, I'll give it a try" Kiyota jumped saying, "YOSH!"

**NEXT DAY, MUSIC CLUB ROOM IN KAINAN**

**ARIKA'S POV**

Misa Wakashi called everyone's attention at the music club room. I closed my Chemistry book and listened. "Minna-san, the annual Kainan Music Festival is coming this coming month. As you all know, the Music Club takes charge of it. From the program, presentation and everything else." Misa exclaimed.

Murmurs stirred inside the room. Misa hushed everyone and said, "Our theme for this festival is Love and Heartbreak. There'll be an elimination for those special 15 who'll be performing for the festival. Those five will perform with Angel of Voice of Shohoku, Sakuragi Veniz and of course the singing JPOP sensation Yonekura Chihiro. So, ganbatte minna-san!"

Upon hearing this I looked at Kiyota who was waving at me at the door of the room. I sighed. He heard it. Now he'll bug me to join the elimination. Misa the continued, "The elimination would be held here by next Monday at 3:00 PM, our adviser Mr. Kigoru and Sakuragi Veniz would be the judges and take note this is open not only for the Music Club but also to others as well."

With that Misa dismissed us. As I stood up, Misa called out to me, "Nee Fujisawa-san, I hope you'll join the elimination, I have no doubt that you'll get picked" I smiled at her and nod my head. _"Like I would..."_ I exclaimed in my mind.

"Hey Arika, I heard what Wakashi-san exclaimed. That's your key to prove yourself" Kiyota exclaimed. "I don't know Kiyota. I mean... if I join this and get picked, I'll have to devote my whole time on the festival itself, how about the Science Club?" I exclaimed not looking at Kiyota.

Then suddenly Jin appeared saying, "Don't worry about the Science club Arika-san, I'll handle all your job there" Kiyota winked at Jin saying, "Thanks man!" I exclaimed, "What? You can't be serious Jin-san! And besides, I'll never get picked!"

Jin the slapped me at the back saying, "Of course you'll get picked! Veniz is dammed amazed with you, you'll get picked!" Kiyota looked at me and said, "Remember Arika, you promised me that you'll give it a try" I sighed, I'm getting pressured here.

"I'll think about it" I said not looking at them and walked away.

**CAFETERIA**

Boy I don't know if I'm getting paranoid. I kept looking at my back watching out if Kiyota or Jin is following me to pester me about it. Thank God they didn't. I sat down on the chair not truly aware that Ria Masahara was at the other table with her friends. I heard Ria snickering.

_"Okei, so what's she's snickering about?"_ I wondered irritably. "Oh look, it's the dirt bag. I wonder how the hell Misa accepted her in the Music Club" Ria commented snickering.

I clenched my fist. I want to stood up and slap her in the face. "That dirt bag, she doesn't even had the talent! Nor the face mind you, oh well, I'll join that festival and I'll strut my way with Yonekura Chihiro!" Ria exclaimed partially laughing.

_"No talent? Why that konoama! I'll show you! I'll show you Ria Masahara! I'll get picked and I'll be the one strutting my stuff with Yonekura Chihiro!"_ I thought bitterly. I stood up and walked away from the cafeteria. I headed towards the Kainan gym. Every step I take, my anger with Ria builds up.

**KAINAN GYM**

I barged inside the gym crying, "KIYOTA! JIN-SAN!" Kiyota and Jin looked at me and so thus the rest of the team. At that moment I didn't feel any slight of embarrassment. I was so mad. I stomped towards Kiyota saying, "I'll join the elimination, I'll accept your help, I'll show that Ria Masahara that I have the talent and I'll get picked for crying out loud!"

Kiyota and Jin looked at me for a second before crying, "That's good Arika!" I smiled and said, "This time dirt bag Arika Fujisawa will open up and show her stuff!" Kiyota beamed at me and exclaimed, "That's the spirit Arika!" then I stooped saying, "Demo... what will I present?"

Kiyota and Jin fell down on the floor with a slam. "*sweatdrop* Arika, you can play the piano, you sing. Why not present a piano piece or a song?" Jin pointed out. "Demo, I don't think that's enough." I said. "I know! Why not sing at the same time play the piano?"

"That's a good idea, but I need a song that I can play on the piano at the same time sing it" I replied. "Sono no Mama de Iinda by Sakamoto Maaya, that's a song you can play and sing at the same time" Jin suggested. "Or Kanaete by Arai Akino" Kiyota exclaimed. 

I looked at the two and said, "Why do I have a feeling you've been planning all of this?" Jin and Kiyota grinned and nod their heads. I have to laugh. Those two, I can't believe they'll go this far, especially Kiyota. Yeah Kiyota, that's really sweet of him.

"Okay, I'll look at both songs and try them out" I said. Then of course I realized that I barged into the gym startling everyone. I bowed them saying, "Gomenasai for barging in! I'll go now!" with that I rushed out of the gym looking red as a tomato.

Then Ria Masahara passed by me muttering, "Let see if you get picked dirt bag!" I frowned and exclaimed at her, "I'll get picked Ria and that's no doubt!" Ria glared at me and I glared at her. No way I'm not afraid of you anymore. Dirt bag Arika stops right here, right now.

Ria saw that I'm not giving it up, decided to walked away fuming. I smiled to myself, "That felt good nee?" Kiyota asked. I turned around and saw Kiyota smiling at me. I nod my head blushing a little.

"Now, I hope you don't forget that we have tutorial lessons today?" Kiyota reminded me looking at me teasingly. _"Oh yeah! That's right!"_ I exclaimed in my mind. How could I forget? I guess all of this music thingy gets on my brain too much.

I smiled at him and said, "Of course not, I cannot let you pass without a tutorial lesson. No way I can't let you flunk Chem!" Kiyota eyed me and asked, "And why is that?" that question made my heart beats faster. I gulped and answered, "That's because, you'll get kicked out of the team and that's bad right? I mean basketball is your life"

Kiyota smiled putting his arm around my shoulders and said, "That's right Fujisawa Arika!" I blushed and nod my head. Boy this is too much for one day.

**END OF ARIKA'S POV**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **Arika is fighting back! YOSH! YOSH!


	11. You Go Arika!

* * *

**Chapter 11: You go Arika!**

**AU: Again, the song Sono Mama de Iinda is not mine!**

**KIYOTA'S POV**

**NOBUNAGA HOUSEHOLD**

I don't know how Arika does it. She attends the Science Club and do her share of her work for the cub then she tutors me, then she practices for her presentation, then she tutors me, then she studies for her exams and then she took care of her brother. What an amazing girl!

I sat down on the chair and watched her practice her presentation. She decided to play and sing Sono Mama de Iinda and I offered our piano at home for her to practice on. Arika was a bit reluctant at first, but of course with my charms and persuasion, I managed to persuade her.

Now here I am, listening and watching her. Man I don't get tired hearing her sing or watching her play the piano. It's like it's a different Arika but still her. I couldn't help daydreaming about her. Man, I am falling in love with her.

"Well what do you think?" Arika asked. I smiled and gave her a thumb up sign. "Do you think that'll impress Mr. Kigoru and Sakuragi-san?" she asked again. "Of course it will, knowing Veniz, she'll be amazed" I exclaimed.

"Demo Mr. Kigoru, the Music Club adviser is very strict and a perfectionist." Arika said looking doubtful. I stood up from the chair and said, "But you sing and play perfectly. He'll pick you" I saw Arika blushed and said, "Arigato..."

_"Kawaii na"_ my mind whispered. I stopped myself from blushing. Whenever Arika blushed I can't help thinking that she looks cute. Well she is cute even if she's not blushing. 

Arika then stood up from the seat but her feet caught up with the seat's leg and tripped towards me. Of course my reaction was to catch her and I did. I could feel her soft cheek at my chest. Her hair was so soft and that moment I want to hug her really tightly and never let her go.

But of course, I didn't do that, I released her and asked, "You okay?" Arika nod her head blushing. I looked away for at that moment, I know I am blushing as well. Then the maid came bringing our snack. I broke the ice by saying, "Oh look, snacks! Common let's eat"

I handed Arika a slice of the egg pie. Arika took it and thanked me. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked. Tomorrow would be the elimination and I know Arika was nervous and anxious about it. "I think so, well you think that I am doing great, then I am ready" Arika answered.

"3:00 right? I'll skip practice so that I can watch you and cheer for you too" I exclaimed. Arika gave me a look and I know that look meant and before she could retort I exclaimed, "No buts Arika! I'm skipping it and I bet Jin would do, the heck, I bet the whole team will in order to watch you and cheer you up" 

Arika smiled and said, "Thanks Kiyota, you're such a good friend" Good friend... yeah I am just a friend. _"That's because you haven't told her yet!"_ My brain screamed at me. Then again, that's a different story.

**END OF KIYOTA'S POV**

**THE NEXT DAY, 3:00 PM (MUSIC CLUB ROOM)**

Mr. Kigoru smiled and said, "Let's begin the elimination shall we?" with that he looked at Veniz who exclaimed, "Okay, first one is Utsuba Tsuki! who'll play the violin for us"

Ria clapped her hands really hard saying, "You go Tsuki!" she then noticed Arika seating a few meters away from her. She edged closer to her saying, "You really have some guts to audition." Arika smirked and said, "What's wrong with that? I am a member of the Music Club"

"Partially dirt bag!" Ria hissed at Arika. Arika raised an eyebrow and said, "Still a member" Ria huffed and exclaimed, "You don't even have the means of having a talent" Arika snickered and said, "Let's see about that Masahara Ria"

Ria was about to retort when she saw Kiyota entering the room. She skipped towards him saying, "Kiyota-kun, you skipped practice to watch me?" Kiyota gave her a look and said, "You got to be kidding me, I skipped practice to watch Arika not you"

"And so I and the rest of the team" Jin exclaimed behind Kiyota with him is the whole basketball team of Kainan. Ria went white and moved away. Kiyota approached Arika whispering to her, "Ganbatte Arika" Arika nod her head her eyes filled with determination.

Utsuba Tsuki finished her piece and everyone applauded her. Wakashi Misa was called to sing an opera piece. Then Hideyaki Mamoru did a tap dance, next was Kageyama Hiro played the guitar and sang a ballad from Fujima Fujii. The next one was Olivia Junta, niece of Junta sensei who danced ballet. 

"Ria Masahara to dance to the tune of Disintegration" Mr. Kigoru exclaimed. Ria walked in front while her fans cheered for her. Ria's presentation was amazing, sure did, she amazed the crowd. As she walked back towards her seat, she sneered at Arika and exclaimed, "Beat that dirt bag!"

Kiyota was about to retort but Arika stopped him saying, "Don't mind her, she is not aware of what the competition is" Jin nod his head and exclaimed, "She sure is not!"

Veniz smiled and exclaimed, "Next is Fujisawa Arika!" the whole basketball team of Kainan cheered, "You go Arika!" Mr. Kigoru replied, "She'll be playing and singing Sono Mama de Iinda on the piano" with that Arika approached the grand piano and started playing the intro. Then she sang:

**sono mama de iinda **

**sono mama de iinda **

**kokoro no sukima sotto umeru you ni **

**kanashii KOTO ga atte mo **

**tsumasaki ni oshi komeru you ni SUNIIKAA kitsuku musunda **

**dare kano maegami mane shitari **

**mienai mirai ni obie nagara **

**nani mo kamo shitteru to **

**nikki ni kaita **

**dakedo sono mama de iinda **

**sono mama de iinda **

**fui o tsukarete toki ga tachi domaru **

**sono mama de iinda **

**afureru itami sotto tsutsumu you ni **

**chiisana ryoute ippai **

**watashi dake no kono jinsei **

**hoka no daremo kimerarenai **

**koori no kokoro ga sure chigau **

**machi ni ikiteiru furue nagara **

**shinjitai aishitai dare kano koto o **

**soshite anata ni deatta **

**sakamichi noboreba akogare no **

**mirai to ha sukoshi chigatteta kedo **

**tada nani mo iranai to **

**odayaka ni omoeta **

**kitto sono mama de iinda**

As the song ended, everyone applauded her. It was a standing ovation, even Mr. Kigoru and Veniz stood up applauding her. Ria was gritting her teeth. She couldn't believe that the dirt bag has the ability to do that. Arika went back to her seat. Kiyota was beaming at her and exclaimed, "Sugoi Arika!"

Arika smiled and said, "Thanks guys!"

Soon the elimination was over. Ria was chosen and so thus Arika. When Arika's name was called to be one of the 15 to present on the festival, everyone in the room cheered like there was no cheers tomorrow. Ria walked out of the room fuming. Arika on the other hand was being congratulated by everyone in the room.

Meanwhile Veniz approached Kiyota saying, "She's some girl Kiyota" Kiyota nod his head and exclaimed, "In some ways, she is like you" Veniz nod her head and said, "I can see that. You better not break her heart, she's really precious"

Kiyota smiled. He looked at Arika who was looked at him giving him a warm smile. He then turned to Veniz saying, "I promise..." 

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **What can I say? Ha! Ria walked out! You go Arika!


	12. I say I LOVE YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 12: I say I LOVE YOU!**

**KIYOTA'S CLASSROOM**

Junta-sensei gave Kiyota a look and sighed. "I guess I don't see a reason for flunking you Nobunaga" Kiyota's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Honto ni?!" Junta-sensei gave Kiyota his exam paper and exclaimed, "This is your 6th time to get a 100% grade in my exams. Another passing grade like that, I might exempt you in the finals"

"Don't worry Junta-sensei, I'll be exempted" Kiyota exclaimed winking at his teacher. It was the end of the month, and the finals are coming near and so thus the annual music festival of Kainan. Kiyota hopped out of the classroom as the bell rings.

He looked at his watch and noticed that it was time for basketball practice. Kainan once again got into Inter High, but Shohoku beat them in the finals, but it's okay, they are still in the Inter High. Kiyota walked up into the gym seeing Arika waiting for him.

"Hey, its that your exam from Chemistry?" Arika asked. Kiyota nod his head and showed her his grade. Arika beamed and exclaimed, "A 100%! Very good Kiyota, that's the 6th time!" Kiyota grinned and replied, "Yeah! Junta-sensei told me another grade like that he would exempt me from the finals"

"That's good." Arika replied. She then closed her chemistry book and stood up. Kiyota raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey where you going?" Arika gave him a smile and said, "I don't think you need tutorial lessons anymore Kiyota, I mean you're getting good grades already" 

Kiyota grabbed her by the arm and exclaimed, "Hold on! Don't leave Arika, I need you!" Arika gave him a look and said, "Kiyota, can't you study all by yourself now? Even without me, you'll pass Chemistry" Kiyota replied, "I know, it is just that... I... I..."

Then suddenly a ball hit him in the head. "Oh sorry Kiyota!" a team mate of his exclaimed. "The ball went out of hand" Kiyota massaged his head and cried, "BE CAREFUL IDIOT!" Arika laughed and said, "We'll talk later Kiyota, it's time for your practice and besides I need to rehearse for the presentation. It's the end of the month and the Music Festival is a week away"

Kiyota nod his head and said, "Okay, but please Arika, don't leave" before Arika could reply, Kiyota turned his back and headed the lockers leaving Arika pondering, _"Leave? I am not leaving... I'm just going to stop tutoring you Kiyota, but I'm not leaving you..."_

**AFTER PRACTICE**

**AUDITORIUM**

Kiyota hurriedly went over the auditorium, Arika was indeed there rehearsing. When Arika saw him, she stopped singing and went down the stage. "Hey Kiyota, no need to come here, tutorial lessons are over remember?" Arika replied approaching him.

"Arika, don't leave" Kiyota replied looking in her eyes. "Wha--- whoah hold on Kiyota, I'm not going anywhere. I'll just stop tutoring you but that doesn't mean I'll stop seeing you" Arika reasoned out. "That's the point, you stop tutoring me and I'll see less of you" Kiyota pointed out.

Arika started to feel nervous and aid, "K-Kiyota... you're acting weird" Kiyota then bent over and kissed Arika on the lips. Arika was shocked. As Kiyota broke the kiss, she was blushing furiously. "I love you Arika... I love you, and I don't want to be separated from you. I want to see you always. You're my angel!"

_"I'm his angel?"_ Arika's head screamed. She is still trying to recover from the sudden kiss. "K-Kiyota..." Kiyota hugged her and said, "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to say it before, but the truth is ever since I met you, I've been feeling this but I was afraid to admit it... Arika... I love you..."

Arika was dumbfounded. _"He loves me.... he admits it... he loves me..."_ Arika thought. Kiyota released her and said, "I'm not expecting an answer now Arika, but please think about my feelings." with that he left. Tears started to fall from Arika's eyes.

She clasped her hands into her mouth thinking, _"He loves me... Arika no baka why didn't you said something? You could have told him you love him too! Arika... Arika... what are you afraid of? You idiot!"_

**ALONG THE ROAD**

_"I finally told her my feelings..."_ Kiyota thought. He sighed and muttered, "Man... that took some real guts." Then he saw Ria Masahara walking towards him. He frowned thinking, _"Now what this bitch wants with me?"_

Ria smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hello there Kiyota-kun!" Kiyota walked pass her saying, "Hello Ria" Ria grabbed Kiyota by the arm and said, "Kiyota matte! Please don't be hostile towards me" Kiyota gave out a laugh and said, "Hostile? Look here Ria, you're the one whose hostile."

"All right, it's my fault and I'm very sorry about it" Ria replied looking sorry. Kiyota raised an eyebrow and thought, _"Am I hearing right? She's sorry?" _ Ria sighed and replied, "I was wrong, it was rather harsh of me to treat Fujisawa like that" 

"I'm glad you learned your lesson Ria, but don't you think you should be saying that to Arika?" Kiyota pointed out. Ria broke out in a smile and said, "Oh that's right! Tomorrow I'll apologize to her" then she gave Kiyota a look and asked, "So that means you forgive me?"

Kiyota answered, "Not until you ask forgiveness to Arika." Ria gave Kiyota a victory sign and exclaimed, "That would be accomplish tomorrow, you'll see!" with that Ria bade Kiyota good bye and went off. Kiyota smirked and shook his head. _"Looks like its going to be a really good day tomorrow"_

Meanwhile, Ria was laughing to herself thinking, _"I'm such a good actress! Kiyota didn't even realize that I'm kissing up to him!" _ she stopped laughing as she saw Arika entering her house. She smiled deviously and thought, _"By tomorrow, I'll have Kiyota's trust and he'll hate you for life Fujisawa Arika... you dirt bag!"_

She then continued walking not aware of Sakuragi Veniz watching from afar. With her is her friend Niki Haruka. "Looks like that girl is up too no good" Niki whispered to her friend. Veniz nod her head and said, "I think I'll pass by Kainan tomorrow... I want to be there in case Arika-chan needs help"

**INSIDE THE FUJISAWA HOUSEHOLD**

Shinichi beamed at his sister and asked, "Nee-chan, why isn't Kiyota nii-chan with you today? He usually brings you home" Arika blushed slightly and said, "He has some things to do at home and left early Shinichi"

"Sou da yo... demo.... nee-chan why is that you looked you have cried?" Shinichi asked again. Arika shook her head and exclaimed, "Of course not, I just stung my eyes awhile ago, nothing to worry about" Shinichi nod his head and returned to his video games.

Arika touched her lips and remembered the kiss. _"Arika... what's to be afraid off? You also love him, go to him now and say it!"_ she exclaimed in her mind. She then exclaimed, "Shinichi, I have to go out again. I need to say something to Kiyota"

Shinichi looked up and said, "Okay nee-chan, good luck in confessing your feelings!" Arika looked at her younger brother and smiled. She then hugged Shinichi saying, "Arigato Shinichi!" with that she dashed out of the house.

**NOBUNAGA HOUSEHOLD**

Kiyota's eyes widened when he saw Arika by the window, the girl was running towards their house. Kiyota immediately stood up and opened the door for her. As the door opened, Arika jumps towards him giving him a big embrace.

"A-Arika!" Kiyota exclaimed looking very surprised. "I love you too Kiyota... I've always have!" Arika exclaimed tears coming from her eyes. Upon hearing this, Kiyota couldn't help but to embrace back saying, "I've been dying to hear that from you Arika"

Arika smiled and said, "Same here..." Arika then broke the hug and said, "I'm so sorry, I should have said this to you when you have confessed to me... demo... I got scared... I never expected for you to feel this way for me, I mean I am nobody, I am not even pretty"

Kiyota caressed her cheek and said, "Like I told you that the most important thing is what you are as a person not what you look like." Arika held Kiyota's hand and exclaimed, "Thank you..." Kiyota smiled and said, "No... thank you Arika... for letting me to love again"

With that Arika closed her eyes as Kiyota bent forward to give her another kiss. ^0^ 

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **Kiyota and Arika are now together! Demo... Ria is planning something and it doesn't looks good...


	13. I HATE YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 13: I HATE YOU!!!!!**

**KAINAN AUDITORIUM**

Arika happily skipped about in the auditorium. She is ever ready to rehearse for her piece for the festival. She was about to pick up the mike when she saw Ria Masahara approaching the stage. Ria wa smiling sweetly at her and this shocked Arika.

_"Now what's with the sweet smile Ria Masahara?" _ Arika thought. Ria exclaimed, "Hello there Arika!" Arika raised an eyebrow and said, "Whoah... did you saw Arika? And I thought my name in your own words is dirt bag?" Ria shook her head and exclaimed, "Oh common, now why would I call you dirt bag now huh? You're famous all over Kainan and soon to other schools after this festival"

Arika replied, "Well you were calling me that just last week" Ria took Arika's hand and said, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I admit I'm wrong. I guess I was jealous because you're smart and very talented." Arika gave Ria a disbelieving look and said, "It must be raining cats and dogs out side because... Ria.... did you just said you're sorry?"

"Yes! I said I'm sorry! I'm sorry so can you forgive me? I mean it, I am sorry!" Ria pressed. Arika smiled and said, "I-I guess..." Ria jumped and exclaimed, "Oh thank you Arika!" Arika exclaimed, "Hey don't jump on the stage! You'll trip! There are so many wires and cables here! Ria!"

But Ria didn't listened. She kept on jumping then her feet caught up with a wire, she then tripped and fell. "Ria!" Arika exclaimed approaching her. Exactly Kiyota entered the auditorium, Ria smirked upon seeing Kiyota. She then cried, "How could you Arika! I asked for your forgiveness and you pushed me!"

"W-what?! I didn't pushed you Ria!" Arika replied. Ria exclaimed, "Liar!" Kiyota went up to the stage saying, "What's going on here? What is this am I hearing? Arika?" Arika shook her head and replied, "I didn't do anything!" Ria carefully stood up and exclaimed, "Liar! You pushed me when I said I'm sorry to all what I've done!"

Arika was about to retort but Ria kept on saying, "I thought you'll still be a nice girl after the rise of your popularity but I guess popularity hit your head and now you are even bitchier than I am!" Kiyota frowned and asked, "Arika is this all true?"

"Kiyota, I would never do that, common you know me better!" Arika replied looking at Kiyota. Ria looked at Kiyota pleadingly and exclaimed, "Believe me Kiyota, I learned my lesson already remember?"

Kiyota gave Arika an icy glare and exclaimed, "Arika, Ria approached me yesterday asking for forgiveness, she was truly sorry for the way she acted and I told her I'll accept her apology if she asked forgiveness to you because I know you're not a cruel person, but then again, I guess I was wrong!"

Arika was frozen on spot. "I thought you were nice Arika, I thought you're not that vengeful person, is this how low you can get?" Kiyota demanded. Arika grabbed Kiyota's hand and exclaimed, "Kiyota listen to me... I did nothing wrong she... she..."

Kiyota jerked his hand off saying, "I've heard and seen enough. Is this how you play? Just because you became famous you'll step on other people? I was wrong, you're no angel. Your personality is as ugly as your face is! You can't be an angel of my life like Veniz was" 

**SLAP!**

Tears were streaming from her eyes, Arika just slapped Kiyota really hard on the face. "And I thought you knew me better, I thought you'll believe me, you are truly blind Kiyota Nobunaga! You can't even see the truth from the lie! You only believe what you see but never believe in the true reality!" Arika exclaimed angrily.

"You are always like that... blind... you just loved me because I represent Veniz in talent, but I am not Veniz! I am Arika Fujisawa! I am different from her and just because of some ACT, you are hating me, then I hate you too! I hate you Kiyota, I hate you!" Arika exclaimed. "And I thought you said you will always be there for me... I was wrong" with that she ran off.

Kiyota exclaimed, "A-Arika..." Ria grabbed him by the arm saying, "Let her go Kiyota. It only fits her, she deserve it!" Kiyota looked at Ria. "Don't worry Kiyota, she is not worth it after all" Kiyota could only look at her thinking, _"Why deep in my heart I have a singing feeling that I am wrong and Arika was right?"_

**SCHOOL GROUNDS**

Arika didn't stopped running until she reached the school grounds. Tears were still pouring from her eyes. _"I hate you Kiyota!" _ her mind screamed. _"That Ria... how could Kiyota believed her than me? Why?!"_ Arika thought bitterly. She walked on not really looking to where she was going.

Suddenly she bumped into someone, she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Are you all right Arika-chan?" the person asked. Arika looked up and saw Veniz Sakuragi and the famous ballet dancer Niki Haruka. Tears started to fall from her eyes again.

"Arika-chan doushite?" Veniz asked kneeling down at her. Through sobs and tears Arika told her story. "I knew that Ria is up to no good" Niki exclaimed angrily. Veniz frowned and said, "That's not the point Niki, it's rather stupid of Kiyota not see the truth."

Arika grabbed Veniz's sleeves and exclaimed, "I'll never make it up as Kiyota's angel, not like you Sakuragi-san!" Veniz shook her head and said, "You're an angel Arika-chan, like what you said, you're not me and you have your own way of being an angel."

Veniz then helped Arika to her feet and said, "Look, stop the tears okay? I think it's time for you to really take a HUGE step and show everyone not to mess around with you!" Arika gave her a look and asked, "What?"

"It means you need a huge make over, personality boosting, and of course a taste of you-go-girl-kick-ass!" Niki exclaimed winking at her. "This will show Ria and everyone here especially Kiyota, that you are angel, and maybe through this Kiyota would truly be awaken from his blindness" Veniz replied wiping the tears away from Arika's eyes.

Arika smiled a little and said, "Thanks Sakuragi-san" Veniz shook her head and replied, "Don't call me like that, you're a friend so call me Veniz okay?" Arika nod her hand and said, "Thanks Veniz" 

"Your Welcome Arika-chan!" Veniz exclaimed taking Arika's hand and gripping it hard. 

**KAINAN GYM**

"YOU SAID THAT?!" Jin cried, "YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW ARIKA BETTER THAN WE DO!" Kiyota huffed and replied, "I thought I did..."

Jin clonked him and exclaimed, "BAKA! Do you really think that Arika would do that?" Kiyota gave a laugh and said, "Common, I saw Ria in tears on the stage floor saying that Arika pushed her." Jin shook his head and replied, "Did you saw Arika pushed her?"

"N-no, but isn't it obvious that she pushed Ria? I mean Ria was on the stage floor crying!" Kiyota reasoned out. Jin sighed and exclaimed, "Man you're blind not only that you are also dense! Arika is too nice to do that and to the mere fact that Ria might just be acting it all up"

Kiyota raised an eyebrow and demanded, "Jin are siding up with Arika?" Jin replied, "What do you think? You know Ria's reputation, a kiss-up girl. You know Arika as the girl who can't even hurt a fly. I can't believe you got fooled by Ria!" Kiyota slammed the ball hard on the court floor and exclaimed, "I am not fooled Jin, I saw what I saw and I believe in it! I was wrong, Arika is not the girl for me!"

"You saw what you saw? That's it? So maybe this whole thing is true, that would be your reason not to love Arika anymore? To hate her? If that's the case then Arika is right! You are blind! You can't see the true from the lie!" Jin exclaimed with that he left the gym.

Kiyota cursed to himself thinking, _"Dammed! I can't believe Jin is siding with her, to think he's my best friend!"_ he looked up and saw Veniz fuming at the door. "Veniz!" he exclaimed putting up a huge smile.

Veniz approached him giving him a very hard slap on the face saying, "How dare you! How dare you speak such things to Arika-chan!" Kiyota looked at her looking rather shocked. "I don't know how good Ria as an actress but she managed to fool you! YOU IDIOT!" Veniz exclaimed angrily.

"Don't tell me..." Kiyota staggered. "The hell yes Kiyota! I might not know Arika that well but I don't think she could do such a thing!" Veniz reasoned out. "You know if ever you realized the truth, to what you did, you'll have a hard time getting Arika back and I swear you'll have a very hard time!"

Kiyota gave her a look and demanded, "And why is that?" Veniz smirked and said, "That's because I'm going to change her and when I do... I swear you'll never have her back that's because someone as blind as you are do not deserve the angel Fujisawa Arika!" with that Veniz walked out.

_"Now even Veniz is mad at me..." _Kiyota thought, he looked at his hands and muttered, "Am I really blind to the truth?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **DIE RIA! DIEEEEEEE!!!! *starts to choke Ria*

KIYOTA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!! *punch Kiyota in the face*

Daijoubu Arika-chan, everything will be all right *hugs Arika*

You go Veniz! *glomps Veniz*


	14. I will change you!

* * *

**Chapter 14: I will change you!**

**TOKYO MALL**

Veniz held Arika's hand as they went about the mall in Tokyo. Veniz decided that Arika skip one rehearsal practice and bring her to Tokyo Mall in Tokyo. Tokyo Mall is one of the largest malls in Japan. Arika's eyes widened as she saw all of the clothe stores at the mall. From Guess, Penshoppe, Calvin Klein, Lee etc. etc.

"Anou Veniz-san, I don't have the money for these clothes" Arika mumbled to Veniz. Veniz flashed a credit card and exclaimed, "Don't worry, it's on me" Arika's eyes widened upon hearing it. Niki laughed at Arika's expression and exclaimed, "Veniz is like that Arika, she is very gallant" 

"Hey we're on a mission here, it's the Change-Arika Mission remember? We start at the appearance first" Veniz replied winking at Arika. Arika smiled and nod her head. She agreed to have a total make-over, not only the way she looks but also the way she acts.

Sakuragi Hanamichi then handed Veniz his credit card saying, "Just in case" Veniz took it and said, "Arigato nii-chan!" Mitsui Hisashi smirked and said, "Man Sakuragi, ever since you and Veniz went back to Germany for the hearing of your father's will, you returned back rich as a king!"

"That's what you call good luck Mitchy!" Sakuragi exclaimed. Kaede huffed and muttered, "Odahou..." Sakuragi flared up and exclaimed, "I heard that Kitsune!"

Arika giggled. At first she was feeling edgy that she surrounded by a rival school of Kainan.... Shohoku. But the players of Shohoku turned out to be really nice people. Veniz's brother Hanamichi is really funny, he may be a brag but he's a nice guy, very loving brother to Veniz and rather protective too.

Veniz's boy friend Rukawa Kaede don't talk too much, he'll speak to you if you speak to him. He and Sakuragi bickers a lot but it can be seen that the two are good friends. It also can be seen that Kaede loves Veniz very much, he always gives Veniz that look of love and that smile that people rarely sees. 

Niki Haruka, the famous ballerina of Japan and Veniz's best friend is bubbly, cheerful and really nice. She is very fashionable as well. Her boyfriend Hisashi Mitsui who is now studying in Tokyo University, former MVP of Shohoku and still MVP for the Tokyo Basketball team. Mitsui is one hell of a gentleman and he's funny too. 

"So you're Fujisawa Arika eh? The singing sensation of Kainan. According to sources, you equal Veniz in singing" Mitsui replied looking at Arika. Arika shook her head and said, "Please, Veniz-san is greater than I am" Veniz smiled and said, "I don't really mind Arika-chan, I saw you sing and I can say you are really good, I should really watch out for you, you know"

_"These people are so nice, I wish I had gone to Shohoku rather than in Kainan but then... if I haven't gone to Kainan I wont meet Kiyota... but if I went to Shohoku, I won't feel harsh treatments... I won't have a bleeding heart right now" _ Arika thought as Veniz and Haruka busied themselves choosing clothes that would fit her.

Veniz faced her a sleeveless top and a jean skirt and said, "Try this on!" Niki then showed her a pair of stringed sandals and exclaimed, "Then pair them with these!"

**AFTER 1 HOUR of CLOTHES SHOPPING AND SHOE SHOPPING**

Arika looked at what they have bought. She had 2 bags from Guess, 2 bags from Penshoppe, 2 bags from Lee, 3 bags from Calvin Klein and 2 bags from the shoe department. "Now, let's shop some accessories that would match these clothes" Niki replied.

"Accessories?" Arika asked. Veniz took Arika's glasses off saying, "Yes, now first loose that glasses of yours" Arika exclaimed, "Veniz-san, I'm half blind without my glasses" Veniz then placed a small box on her hands and replied, "That's what contacts are made off"

Arika looked at the small box. Indeed it was a box of contact lenses. "I am to wear contact lenses?" she asked. "Of course, you got beautiful eyes Arika-chan, you should flaunt them" Veniz replied winking at Arika. Niki then studied her braided hair and replied, "Your hair is long yet you always braid them, looks like you need to have a hair re-do"

"You mean hair cut?" Arika asked. Veniz and Niki looked at each other and said, "Not actually a hair cut, a hair re-do!"

**AFTER AN HOUR**

"WOW!" Hanamichi, Kaede and Mitsui all exclaimed as they saw Arika's new hairstyle. Arika's black hair was dyed light red-brown and it was all shiny and soft. "Now remember what the hairstylist told you okay? If you follow them, you'll have that straight beautiful hair everyday" Veniz replied. Arika looked at herself on the mirror and nod her head. Even she was awed to what he hair looks.

Arika smiled to herself and thought, _"I like this... I really like this" _ Niki grinned at her and exclaimed, "Now I wonder how you would look with the clothes combining the accessories" Veniz smiled and exclaimed, "Ah that part we have to wait for tomorrow"

**KANAGAWA (SHOHOKU HIGH)**

Mitsui stopped the car and exclaimed, "Here we are" Veniz replied, "Arigato Mitsui-kun! I'm glad your Niki-chan's kareshi desu!" Mitsui blushed and said, "Oh common now Veniz!" Hanamichi and Kaede got off first followed by Veniz and Arika.

"We'll be going now, I have to bring Niki home first before returning to Tokyo" Mitsui replied with that Niki bade farewell and drove off. Hanamichi patted her sister and exclaimed, "Kitsune an I would do some some hoops, wanna watch?"

Veniz shook her head and replied, "We'll pass, I have some serious talking to do with Arika-chan" Hanamichi sighed and said, "All right, just don't tire yourself" Kaede gave Veniz a peck on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later" Veniz smiled and said, "Hai!"

Arika smiled at Veniz and replied, "Rukawa-san is sure sweet ne Veniz-san?" Veniz blushed and said, "Kaede-kun is not really that sweet demo..."

"Ever since you became his koishii, he became sweet am I right?" Arika pointed out. Veniz nod her head and replied, "That what love can do to a person... it changes you... like this love you feel for Kiyota, this will change you" Arika looked down and said, "I have a confession to make Veniz-san"

"Eh?" Veniz asked. Arika didn't looked up and exclaimed, "Kiyota and I... no... I've knew Kiyota ever since I was a child. My parents were still alive them. We both went to the same elementary school. He was never my classmate, but I knew him. He's really famous. He's good at sports and girls from my class have crushes on him"

Arika looked up and continued narrating, "I am one of those girls who have a crush on him. That crush turned into love when he saved me from bullies trying to get my lunch. He save me Veniz-san, he even called me by name. He said "I am here.... don't worry now... I am here" that day I decided to confess my feelings for him. I don't care if he rejects it, I don't care at all" 

She then looked at Veniz and said, "But that day was the last time I've seen him. He transferred to a school in Tokyo and I never saw him. When I stepped into High School in Kainan, I was surprised to see him there, all grown up but the same Kiyota Nobunaga I knew back then... demo... demo... he never recognized me... he couldn't remember me... not a bit..."

"Arika-chan..." Veniz whispered. "Dakara... when he asked for my help to be his tutor, I accepted it, hoping that it would remind him of the past, but it didn't. Now Kiyota is gone from me... stolen by a lie..." Arika replied fighting back the tears.

"That's it Arika, fight back those tears, don't shed any sad tears anymore. By the time you cry, I want them tears of joy" Veniz replied hugging Arika. Arika nod her head and said, "I'm glad you came to save me Veniz-san... if you didn't came I could or might not have the courage to come back to Kainan"

Veniz smiled at her and said, "By tomorrow... you will have 100% courage that's because you'll be going back there as a new person!" Arika gripped Veniz's hand and said, "Hai and I'll show everyone that I am no longer a dirt bag!" as she said this the sun who is about to set seemed to shine brighter that day.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **The day of Arika's revenge is at hand!!! *evil laughter* Watch out Ria! Beware Kiyota!


	15. The new me!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The new me!**

**KAINAN AUDITORIUM**

Almost everyone in the auditorium gaped at the girl who just walked in. Jin who was busy helping in the decorations dropped the box of decorations he was holding as he saw the girl. Misa the President of the Music Club stopped rehearsing her part the minute she saw her. Ria eyes widened at the the girl who just passed by. Kiyota eyed the girl undoubtly smitten by it's beauty.

This girl has this shoulder-length shiny light-red hair that is simply clipped with blue barrettes, she has this clear jet-black eyes. She was dressed in a blue halter top and blue hipster jeans. On her feet she wore a pair of stringed sandals. 

"Who is that girl?" a guy asked Jin. Jin shook his head and said, "Dunno... but she looks gorgeous!" Kiyota exclaimed, "Gorgeous? She looks like an angel!" then Veniz entered the auditorium saying, "There you are Arika!" the mysterious girl turned her head and spoke, "Veniz-san!"

"ARIKA?" everyone exclaimed in the auditorium. Veniz giggled and exclaimed, "That's right, this girl in front of you is Fujisawa Arika. Like her new look?" with that she winked at everyone. Misa went down the stage and exclaimed, "Wow Fujisawa-san! You looked beautiful! Is this all for the festival presentation?" 

Arika nod her head saying, "You can say that Wakashi-san" Jin approached her and exclaimed, "I didn't recognize you Arika, wow! You dyed your hair and you're not wearing any glasses. I hope your vision is good" Arika laughed and exclaimed, "I'm wearing contacts Jin-san"

Jin blushed and said, "Oh yeah, that's right" then one by one the people approached Arika to check her out. Veniz peeked at Kiyota. Kiyota looked dumbfounded and shock at the same time. _"That's Arika?"_ he wondered. He slapped himself and thought, _"Whoah... such change..."_

Meanwhile Ria was red in rage. _"That dirt bag! How come she's so god dammed beautiful now? And what's with the cheerful attitude? Darn!"_ she exclaimed to herself. Veniz laughed to herself thinking, _"My plan is working out very well!"_

Misa gave the mike to Arika and said, "I suppose it's your turn to rehearse Fujisawa-san" Arika shook her head and exclaimed, "No, rehearse first Wakashi-san, I have some things to attend first with the Science Club" Jin shook his head saying, "Whoah wait Arika... let me do that"

"No Jin-san, you're helping out with the decorations, I'll handle this. Don't worry" Arika smiled smiling sweetly with that she bowed before them and left. Jin approached Kiyota who looked stunned and exclaimed, "Did you see that Kiyota? That was Arika!"

Kiyota gulped and said, "I know..." Jin shook his head and said, "Boy, she did sure change a lot... from the physical and the attitude, haven't you noticed? She's so dammed cheerful and sweet!" Kiyota then noticed Veniz looking at them. He approached her and asked, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing Kiyota, I just gave her a makeover for her presentation. A singing sensation like her should look like a star you know" Veniz pointed out smiling slyly. "Don't play with me Veniz. I know that's not the only purpose. You're helping her to get back at me!" Kiyota snapped.

Veniz smiled innocently and said, "Common now Kiyota, why would I do that? Arika is not out to get you, she just want to prove something. Like... she can beautiful not only inside but also outside, the hell, people here are so blind anyway and looks only count and besides... people here only looks at the facade of things not knowing the real truth. So why not she play along?"

"Veniz..." Kiyota replied through gritted teeth. Veniz gave him a look and said, "What's wrong Kiyota? Are you regretting now? Common now don't, you're just a victim here just like her... a blind victim that is!" with that she walked away.

Ria exclaimed, "Ignore her Kiyota-kun. She's just trying to get to you!" Kiyota then glared at her and exclaimed, "Shut-up Ria, I didn't asked for your help!" with that he walked out. Ria went red and replied, "What? You...." Jin snickered and said, "Nice going Ria you just really pissed him"

"I did not pissed him. It was Sakuragi Veniz and that dirt bag Fujisawa Arika!" Ria snapped. Jin eyed her and said, "You really got the nerve to say that Ria. I mean... you did blinded Kiyota" Ria went white and said, "What do you mean?"

Jin gave out a laugh and said, "I'm not like what Veniz said, I know what's the real catch. I know you faked your fall and blamed it all in Arika and you sweet talk in Kiyota and convinced him that Arika turned into a real bitch and out to get you!"

Ria raised her hand about to slap Jin but Jin stopped her hand in time before it landed on his face. "You jerk!" Ria cursed jerking her hand away from Jin. Jin gave her a knowing-look and said, "Call me whatever you like oh by the way, be careful because no matter how you hide it, the truth will surely come out... in due time"

**SCIENCE CLUB ROOM**

"Geez it's sure empty" Arika said as she found the Science Club room empty. She then spotted the papers she has to fix and said, "These papers are not done yet." she sat down and started looking at the papers. She then heard the room door opened she exclaimed, "Oh sorry but President Jin is out ---"

Her voice trailed off as she saw who entered the room, it was Kiyota. "K-Kiyota..." she whispered, she then smiled and said, "Hey, what can I do for you?" Kiyota approached her and exclaimed, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh you mean this? If I don't do this, these papers won't be finished and Jin-san would be in hot water with the Junta-sensei! You know how he is an adviser" Arika replied looking at the papers. Kiyota grabbed Arika's arm and demanded, "That's not it Arika! THIS! This change... why?"

Arika jerked away and exclaimed, "Why? Why don't you ask yourself that? I'm so sick and tired of people trampling me down Kiyota! Ever since elementary I am always bullied and pushed over, that stops now. This change will prove that I am not the same Fujisawa Arika, I will fight back! And besides... maybe through this, blind people like you would see the truth!"

"I trusted you Kiyota... I thought you were different but now you were just like the rest of them. You were so SUCKED UP with this MY ANGEL thing that you covered your eyes to what's really going on! Well hello Kiyota Nobunaga time to wake up!" Arika continued walking past Kiyota.

She then stopped and said, "Oh by the way..." she then approached Kiyota and placed something on his hands. "I don't need to wear glasses anymore. Thanks for buying them" with that she walked off. Kiyota looked at the glasses in his hands and thought, _"Arika..."_

Not a single tear fell from Arika's hand. She's tougher. Something like that won't break her heart. She then saw Ria waiting for her across the corridor. "I don't know what you're up to but I'm warning you Kiyota is now mine" Ria exclaimed.

"Then he's yours. I'm not stealing him, never did I and besides he's the one who confessed first not me" Arika replied eyeing Ria. "Then why the make-over?" Ria demanded. Arika smiled sweetly at her and said, "For the festival what else?"

Ria raised and eyebrow and said, "You know that not the main reason dirt bag" Arika glared at Ria and said, "You know it then why ask?" Ria exclaimed, "You dirt bag! Haven't you learn any lesson to that little act I did?" Arika smirked and said, "What little act you say?"

"That act when I said you pushed me!" Ria snapped angrily. "Oh that? Sorry I could barely remember that act, you've been acting so many times to make people believe you that I'm having a hard time determining which act it is" Arika pointed out sarcastically. 

Ria tried to slap her but Arika exclaimed, "Oh go ahead and slap me Ria Masahara, show your true colors to everyone here" Ria put her arm down and hissed, "You will regret this!" Arika smiled and said, "I won't Ria, you'll be the one who'll regret all of this" with that she walked off leaving Ria fuming.

Not very far, Veniz was smiling to herself. She exclaimed at Jin, "Got that all?" Jin smiled as he closed the video cam and said, "All of it" Veniz looked at Niki and said, "By tomorrow, Kiyota's eyes would be open to the truth!" as Arika passed by them, Niki gave her a thumb up sign.

Arika smiled and said to herself, _"You'll regret pushing Fujisawa Arika to the edge... you'll see."_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **Ooohhh caught on video! ^_~


	16. You're foiled!

* * *

**Chapter 16: You're foiled!**

**KAINAN AUDITORIUM**

Arika took some of the ribbons and started putting them on on the curtains. Jin shook his head and said, "Arika-san, you shouldn't be doing that. You're a participant not a helper" Arika blushed and said, "I can't help myself Jin-san. I've been practicing for half a day already. I want to do something else beside sing"

Jin laughed and said, "That part of you never changed Arika, and I'm glad it didn't!" Arika smiled and said, "I promised myself not to change that part, I am not like Ria" Jin nod his head and agreement. Misa then waved at her saying, "Nee Fujisawa-san! It's your turn!"

"Oh well, here I go again, see you later Jin-san" Arika replied as she stepped down the ladder and walked towards the gym. A guy student approached Jin and said, "Hey Jin! I'm surprised that you're not hitting on her! Dammed she's hot!"

Jin shook his head and replied, "No, I can't do that. Arika treated me as a friend and I'm not going to break that" the guy looked at Jin and asked, "Is that really all?" Jin then looked at his friend Kiyota eyeing Arika as the girl practice her part on the stage and said, "Well, no way I can't compete with my best friend"

"Yo Jin!" Veniz called. Jin turned around and saw Veniz with Niki holding up a tape. Jin understood and called out to Kiyota. "Hey Kiyota!" Kiyota broke his trance and said, "What's up Jin?"

"Can I pull off you in your day dream?" Jin asked looking at Arika. Kiyota raised an eyebrow and demanded, "What now Jin?" Jin the replied, "I want to show you something"

**AVR**

**KIYOTA'S POV**

Jin opened the door of the AVR. I was surprised to see Veniz and Niki there... smiling... that smile made me know that these three has something up their sleeves. 

"Sit down Kiyota-kun" Veniz replied offering a seat to me. I sat down saying, "What's with the AVR thing?" Jin smiled and said, "Sit back and relax Kiyota, nothing to worry about"

Nothing to worry about? Geez... people you're acting weird! What's not to worry? Then Niki approached the VHS player and popped a tape into it and said, "Watch closely Nobunaga, what will you see would shock you!"

The tape played and I watched, what flashed before my eyes truly shocked me. How can you tell that I was shocked. I stood up from my chair, the chair clashed to the floor with a loud bang. My eyes was wide open and I had my hand clasped over my mouth. I couldn't believe to what I saw or to what I heard. 

I could feel pain inside my chest. No, I'm not having a heart attack. It's a different pain. The pain is like you've been stabbed in the heart a hundred fold! Tears were building up in my eyes. My left fist clenched, I gritted my teeth and said, "T-This is... no..."

"The truth Kiyota... Arika was telling the truth all along" Jin replied. I looked into Jin's eyes. I could see sadness in them and the expression I-Told-You-So. I kicked a chair beside me and cried, "DAMMED! DAMMED TO HELL WITH ALL!"

"Truth hurts isn't it?" Veniz pointed out. Boy that hit me hard, really hard. I was wrong all the time. They were right, Arika was right. I was blind... blind to the real truth like the others... and that hurts... no... the hurting part is... I hurt Arika... I hurt the one I love... yes... I hurt her... my angel...

I composed myself and left the room without saying a word to Veniz, to Niki and especially to Jin. I have to find Ria... that bitch!

**END OF POV**

**KAINAN GYM**

Kiyota barged into the gym in a furious state. The Cheerleading core stopped in their practice when they saw Kiyota walking up to them, rather walking up to Ria Masahara. Ria smiled at Kiyota and chirped, "Hello Kiyota-kun, practice is not over yet but I can spare a time"

"You bitch!" Kiyota cursed. Ria went white upon hearing that. "W-what?" she demanded. "You fooled me! I know the truth now! You faked your fall and you made me believe Arika pushed you! You made me believe that Arika is at fault! You vixen! You blinded me!" Kiyota exclaimed raging in anger.

Ria found herself speechless, tears forming in her eyes. "Jin showed me a tape in where you told Arika all of those things. You tricked me! People like you can't be trusted! Why? Why did you did that? Why?" Kiyota demanded.

"That's because you're mine alone!" Ria sputtered out. Kiyota shook his head and said, "Such a selfish thought! I was never yours" Ria grabbed Kiyota by the sleeves and exclaimed, "But I love you Kiyota!"

Kiyota jerked off from her grasp and said, "I love Arika... I'm sorry... but it's Arika I love. She is a true angel, and you made me believe she is not! you stole me from my angel! And I would never forgive you for that!" with that he walked off leaving Ria crying and kneeling on the floor.

As Kiyota stepped out of the gym, there stood Arika....

**KIYOTA'S POV**

My angel stood there in front of me, obviously she heard the whole thing. I stood there looking at her, I know, that it would be impossible for her to forgive me. No way she'll forgive me. I've hurt her, and I know I am not worth it of her. I was a fool, I was stupid. Arika would never love me again... but I'll always will.

I smiled to myself... there is no point standing here. "Hey, bet you heard everything, I don't know if I'll ask for forgiveness but I know I must, because it's my fault demo... I know... I know you won't be able to forgive me, but I'll accept it. I'll accept it Arika... that's because I love you..."

Arika didn't respond to what I've said, why would she? She's angry at me. I sighed and as I walked pass her I whispered to her, "You are my true angel"

**END OF POV**

**ARIKA'S POV**

I was shocked to what I've heard from inside the gym. So Ria was foiled. I don't know what to feel. Shall I be happy now that Kiyota knows the truth?

Then Kiyota appeared before me. He was staring at me, I stared back at him. I wonder what is he thinking? then I saw him smiling to himself... and then he spoke, "Hey, bet you heard everything, I don't know if I'll ask for forgiveness but I know I must, because it's my fault demo... I know... I know you won't be able to forgive me, but I'll accept it. I'll accept it Arika... that's because I love you..."

I was stunned of course, but I didn't showed it. I want to say that I forgive him but, I couldn't I don't know why, maybe because it's all too sudden? He then sighed and walked pass me, as he walked by he whispered to me, "You are my true angel"

As he walked away, I could feel tears falling from my eyes... I don't know if it's tears of happiness or what, but all I know, I do still love Kiyota... I do still love him... very much.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **Sorry for the l8t update!


	17. Accident!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Accident!**

**ALONG THE ROAD**

Kiyota couldn't help but to sigh all the way going home. The day was truly depressing and there's no point cheering him up that day. Even the news of Junta-sensei that he doesn't need to take the finals because of the amazing and surprisingly high scores he got in the quizzes. Actually it made him more depressed, knowing he is passing Chemistry because Arika helped him...

Yeah Arika, the girl who made him heal his broken heart now broken again. He doesn't blame Arika, he blames himself. It was his fault really, all his fault. Then he heard someone calling his name...

"Nii-chan! Kiyota-niichan!" the small voice exclaimed. Kiyota stared at the other road and saw Arika's younger brother Shuuichi waving at him. Kiyota smiled and said, "Shu-chan! What are you doing here?" Shuuichi grinned and said, "I'm going over to Kainan to fetch nee-chan!"

Kiyota chuckled and said, "Fetch Arika, isn't she the one who is the one to fetch you?" Shuuichi grinned even more and said, "Ehehehe... I want to surprise nee-chan!" Kiyota smiled, _"Such a sweet child"_ Kiyota thought. Then to his horror Shuuichi crossed the road at the same time a speeding sports car came rushing in.

He dropped his bag and cried as he rushed towards Shuuichi, **"ABUNAI! SHUUICHI!"** with that he managed to grabbed the boy by the waist getting him and his self to the other side. Kiyota hit the post with a loud bang still clutching Shuuichi.

Shuuichi opened his eyes slowly to see that he was safe. He then felt trickled of blood dripping over his face, he looked up and saw Kiyota looking at him with a bleeding head. "Daijoubu ka Shu-chan?" Shuuichi's eyes watered and exclaimed, "Nii-chan! Your head is bleeding!"

"I'm all right Shu-chan, the important thing is your safe..." Kiyota replied faintly giving the boy a small smile. Shuuichi shook his head and said, "I'll call for help, stay here nii-chan!" he then stood up but Kiyota grabbed his arm saying, "Shu-chan... Arika... I love Arika... I do love your sister... gomen ne Shu-chan, I hurt your nee-chan's feelings... I betrayed Arika... gomen ne Shu-chan" with that Kiyota lost consciousness.

"NII-CHAN!!!!" Shuuichi cried seeing Kiyota lost consciousness.

**KAINAN AUDITORIUM**

Misa smiled at everyone and said, "That's for today minna-san good job!" Arika sighed as she stood up thinking, _"What a tiring day"_ Veniz then came rushing in crying, "ARIKA! ARIKA!"

Arika turned around asking, "Doushite Veniz-san?" Veniz grabbed her by the shoulders saying, "Kiyota-kun! Kiyota-kun got into an accident! Shuuichi took him to the hospital!"

Colors from Arika's face drained out upon hearing what Veniz's had said. Without saying anything she ran out of the auditorium. Jin approached Veniz and asked, "This is a joke right?" Veniz shook her head and said, "No Jin-san! It's true! Common, Kiyota-kun needs us!"

Jin nod his head and along with Veniz they rushed out of the auditorium following Arika. 

**HOSPITAL**

**Waiting Area**

Arika saw Shuuichi seating on the hospital bench, the poor kid looked terrible. His clothes are stained from dirt and some blood. Tears were falling from the boy's eyes. Arika approached Shuuichi saying, "Shu-chan! Daijoubu ka?"

Shuuichi shook his head and said, "Iie! Nee-chan, Kiyota-niichan... he hit his head on the post really hard. His head was bleeding... nee-chan I thought nii-chan was going to die!"

"Hush now Shuuichi! It's all right, tell me why did Kiyota hit his head on the post?" Arika asked wiping the tears of her little brother. Shuuichi hiccupped and told Arika what happened. **_"He saved my life nee-chan!" _**those words rang in Arika's mind as Shuuichi finished his story.

Arika replied, "He did that? Oh Shu-chan..." Shuuichi nod his head and he then said, "Before he passed out, he was saying sorry to me... he told me that he loves you very much and he was sorry that he hurt you nee-chan! Nii-chan loves you... very much" 

At that moment tears fall out of Arika's eyes. She couldn't believe it. First Kiyota saved her brother, and next even though he knew that he is complete danger of losing his life, he was still thinking of her... saying he loves her. Arika hugged Shuuichi saying, "I know Shuuichi... I know... nee-chan loves Kiyota-kun very much too"

Shuuichi nod his head and said, "I know nee-chan" then the doctor appeared. Arika stood up and asked, "Doctor how's Kiyota?" the Doctor sighed and said, "He's all right now, it's a nasty hit but he'll survive. He's unconsciousness for now but he'll wake up probably tomorrow"

Arika sighed a relief and said, "Thank God. Arigato Doctor" The doctor smiled and said, "Your welcome, you can see him now"

**KIYOTA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

There Kiyota lay, with a bandage on his head, unconscious. Arika looked at Kiyota who was sleeping peacefully. Arika touched Kiyota's hand and said, "Thank you Kiyota... thank you for saving Shuiichi's life. I owe you his life. Thank you"

She then bent forward and gave Kiyota a small kiss on the lips and said, "I do still love you... I do still love you and that's the truth Kiyota Nobunaga... I love you... with all my heart"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **Sorry if it's short and why did I gave Kiyota an accident? Find out in the next chappie! Thanks for the reviews I love you guys! *mwuah!*


	18. I Remember

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Remember**

**HOSPITAL (KIYOTA'S ROOM)**

Kiyota opened his eyes, he looked around and saw his parents who was so glad seeing him awake. Mrs. Nobunaga wiped a tear from her eyes and said, "Kiyota my child! I'm so glad to see you awake"

"Okaasan.. daijoubu... I'm all right!" Kiyota replied his voice weak. Mr. Nobunaga smiled and said, "We can see that son. Next time don't try being a hero okay?" Kiyota smiled a little and said, "Yes dad"

Mrs. Nobunaga then showed Kiyota a table filled with get-well Kiyota cards and other get well gifts. "Your friends and class mates visited you frequently while you were unconscious. Especially that beautiful red-head girl from Shohoku"

"Oh you mean Sakuragi Veniz? I see..." Kiyota replied. Mrs. Nobunaga then exclaimed, "And dear Arika also visited you with her brother Shuichi" Kiyota raised and eyebrow and asked, "You know Arika?"

Mrs. Nobunaga exclaimed, "Of course I do Kiyota! Don't tell me you have forgotten about your child hood friend Arika!" Kiyota's eyes nearly popped out to what he had heard, "Childhood friend?!?" he demanded.

"Yes son, Arika Fujisawa was your child hood friend way back in Hokkaido. You always played with her not to mention protect her from bullies" Mr. Nobunaga explained. "However, before you graduated from elementary we move to Tokyo... and since then we never or rather you never saw Arika ever since... not until now"

"Who whould thought she'll be your schoolmate in Kainan? She grew up to be a pretty and beautiful young lady Kiyota. It is so sad to learn that her parents died so early" Mrs. Nobunaga replied. Kiyota wasn't able to speak for a second.

Mr. Nobunaga laughed and said, "Son, don't tell me you're shocked? You never knew?" Kiyota shook his head and exclaimed, "How could I knew? I forgot!" Mr. Nobunaga shook his head, "That's bad son, Arika remembered you and you didn't even remembered her. Ahh that's really bad"

_"Yeah... how stupid of me! Arika was my childhood friend... but I don't remember! Not an inch of it"_ Kiyota replied into his mind recalling his childhood days. Mrs. Nobunaga sighed and said, "Don't stress yourself now, you'll figure it out soon"

Kiyota nod his head. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mr. Nobunaga opened it. "Son, it's your friend Jin!" Jin entered the room carrying a photo album. "Hello Kiyota, nice to see you awake"

"Yeah..." Kiyota replied, he then pointed to the photo album Jin was carrying, "Why are you carrying a photo album?" Jin smiled and said, "Ahh... this is Arika's. I secretly stole it from her. What I found here shocked me." with that he handed Kiyota the photo album.

Kiyota opened the album and gasped. Inside were pictures of him as a child along with a girl wearing glasses. "Jin, this is me way back and whose the girl?" Jin snickered and said, "The girl is Arika idiot! I can't believe you've forgotten that you and Arika are childhood friends"

"I know that... it's just I don't remember" Kiyota replied guiltily. Jin sighed and said, "Well I hope those photos will regain back memories pal." 

Kiyota looked through the photo. There was this photo of him playing with Arika. Him and Arika on their first day in elementary school... almost all of the picture in the album is filled of him and Arika, together. _"It seems like we're best of friends here..."_ Kiyota thought.

And just like an old memory, it started to come back to him. One by one as he looks at the photos, he remembered his childhood days with Arika. How he protected her from bullies, how they met, and the day he aid goodbye...

**FLASHBACK**

_**"I'm going to Tokyo, me and my parents are going to Tokyo" **young Kiyota exclaimed. Arika's face saddened and said, **"So I will never see you ever again eh Kiyota-kun?"**_

_**"Of course not! You'll see me again Arika-chan!" **Kiyota exclaimed cheerfully._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"Yeah, we did saw each other again... but when we did, I forgot who you were..."_ Kiyota wondered. He could feel anger seeping into him. How could he forget? That is like so stupid of him. He gave Jin a look and said, "I remember now Jin"

Jin smiled and said, "That's good" Kiyota looked at the calendar and said, "Shoot, two days from now, it's Kainan's Annual Music Festival!"

"That's right. Arika and the others are practicing very hard that's why they don't have time to visit you anymore" Jin explained. "Oh man! what to do? I still have a week in this hospital, as I know" Kiyota groaned. Jin sighed and said, "Can't be helped pal, I'll video taped everything for you"

Kiyota shook his head and said, "What's the use of that if I can't see Arika perform live? No way Jin, I want to see her sing live, not on video!" Jin grinned and said, "Speaking of Arika... man, she still loves you" Kiyota was stunned to what he has heard.

"She still loves you and she forgives you Kiyota. She didn't stopped crying until she knew that you were all right." Jin replied. Kiyota smiled and said, "I'm such a fool you know" Jin pat his friend on the shoulder and said, "Yeah you're a fool, but it's not too late"

Kiyota sighed and said, "The only way to clear things out is for me to watch her sing in the music festival, but in this condition... I don't think so" Jin looked at Kiyota's parents and grinned, "I think... there's a way my friend"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AU: **What's Jin up to? hehehe... sorry for the late update!


	19. Choosing a Song

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is not the last chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Choosing a Song....**

Arika wiped the sweat off her brow as she puts down the mike and went down the stage. Veniz smiled at her as Arika went up to her. "Very nice! I know you'll do fine in the festival. You might never know the top 5 person who would perform with Chihiro-sama." Veniz replied smiling.

"Yeah... demo... I got a problem..." Arika replied looking doubtful. Veniz raised an eyebrow and asked. "Nani?" Arika sighed and explained, "Sensei just told us that in order to choose that special 5 we need to perform another act."

Veniz crossed her arms and asked, "Hmmm... so what are you planning to do?" Arika shrugged her shoulders and exclaimed, "I'm no dancer so I might sing again..." Veniz clapped her hands and said, "I know... sing something for Kiyota!"

"For him?" Arika asked. Veniz nod her head and said, "Yup! A very special song for him!" Arika smiled and said, "That's a nice idea... but what song?" Veniz fished out a thick folder and said, "I have my song compilation here, we can scan and choose the perfect song!"

Arika's eyes widened upon seeing how thick the folder is and exclaimed, "That's thick! Veniz! And the festival is tomorrow!" Veniz exclaimed, "That's why we have to start looking now.... we'll choose a song you knew!"

After a few a hours...

"At last the perfect song!" Arika exclaimed. Veniz looked at the page and smiled, "Perfect just perfect!" Arika sighed and said, "I just wish this will help me to be in the best 5!"

"Of course you will. With this song you will!" Veniz exclaimed. She then said, "Common let's start practicing you for this song!"

Arika smiled as she stood up. She took the mike and started to practice for the song. Veniz listens closely and couldn't help but to smile. She didn't noticed Kaede walking up behind her. Kaede leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Hey there"

Veniz looked around and see Kaede smiling at her. She smiled back and said, "Kaede-kun!" she then looked at her watch and saw it was 9 in the evening. "Gomenasai! I didn't see the time"

"It's okay" Kaede replied seating besides Veniz. He then turned to Arika who was practicing her piece. "She... Is that Nobunaga's girl?" He asked.

"Yes, her name is Arika Fujisawa" Veniz answered. Kaede replied, "She has a beautiful voice, almost like yours" Veniz grinned and said, "Absolutely correct!"

Kaede put his arms around Veniz and asked, "You think this plan of yours will work?" Veniz snuggled closely to Kaede and said, "It has too Kaede or else I am no Sakuragi Veniz!"

"You are sure like your older brother. Stubborn yet determined" Kaede replied giving Veniz a kiss in the forehead. Veniz smiled and said, "I'll take that as a compliment"

Arika put the mike down, she saw Kaede and Veniz snuggled up together she smiled to herself and said, _"Soon, I'll be just like that with Kiyota...."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know it's too short and yes a very late update! But you see.... I'm very busy with college life and well WRITER'S BLOCK! GADDEMMET! Sorry again folks! R&R please!


	20. You

**Disordered Thoughts: **THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I'm sooooo sorry for the very, very, very late update. I've been busy on my original stories in FictionPress.Net ;; Forgive me. But anyway, here's the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! The songs inserted here by **Hamasaki Ayumi & Yonekura Chihiro. **I do not owe them. I also do not owe SD! Disclaimers applied.

* * *

**Chapter 20: You**

**=================**

**Hospital**

Jin carefully helped Kiyota into the wheel chair. The idea of sneaking Kiyota out of the hospital is outrageous but his friend couldn't be stop. I guess he understands his friend's feelings. This is only way he could make up for the mistakes he have committed against Arika.

"Well, let's go Jin!" Kiyota exclaimed giving out a victory sign.

sweatdrop

"Don't be too noisy Kiyota. We're not out yet and we might get caught." Jin replied. Kiyota shook his head and said, "Just stick to the plan and we're never gonna get caught. Now let's go, the music festival is about to start and I don't want to be late for Arika's performance."

**KAINAN HIGH (AUDITORIUM)**

The place is packed with people especially with the media. The music festival have started. Masahara Ria did the first presentation. Right now Utsuba Tsuki is playing the violin. As for Arika she's in the back stage praying for guidance. She is hoping she'll do her best. She doesn't care if she gets chosen or not. The important thing is for her to deliver her song well. Besides the song is for Kiyota. If only he's here to see her sing dedicating that song for him.

Veniz tapped Arika behind and said, "You're up next Arika, are you ready?" Arika solemnly nodded her head. This is it. The light of her own!

Utsuba Tsuki bowed them before leaving the stage. The emcee smiled and said, "Now for the next one. We call on, Ms. Fujisawa Arika to sing You by Hamasaki Ayumi!"

On time, Kiyota and Jin arrived. Kiyota's eyes widened as he sees Arika coming out from the backstage. Her short light-red hair is clipped with silver-barrettes, she is wearing a beautiful silvery-white dress. She looks like an angel right there on the stage. Jin waved at Arika pointing to Kiyota.

Arika smiled. Now she knows she can do it. Nothing to fear at all. She then spoke to the mike, "Thus I dedicate this song Nobunaga Kiyota!"

_Kimi no sono Yoko gao ga  
Kanashii hodo kirei de  
Nani hitotsu kotoba kakerarenakute  
Ki tsukeba namida afureteru_

Mesmerize...

_Kitto minna ga  
Omotte iru yori zutto  
Kizutsuite ta ne tsukarete ita ne  
Kitsuka zuni ite gomen ne_

Beautiful...

_() Haru no kaze tsutsumarete  
Haru kana yume gaite  
Natsu no kumoto kirete wa  
Kiete itta  
  
Aki no sora setsunakute  
Fuyu no umi tsume takute  
Muchuu ni natte iku hodo  
Toki wa tatteita ne_

I'm in love...

_Takusan no dekigoto wo  
Kuguri nukete kitan da  
Soshite ima koko ni iru kimi no koto  
Hokori ni omou itsu no hi mo_

I regret hurting you... I'm sorry. Promise I will love you unconditionally.

_Hitotte kitto kotoba ni naranai you na  
Omoi de da toka kimochi wo kakae  
Sou shite ikite ikun da ne_

Definitely gonna make it up to you...

_Too mawari bakari shite  
Tsu kareru toki mo aru ne  
Dakedo Saigo ni tadori tsuku basho tte...  
  
Soba ni iru dake de tada  
Kokoro ga iyasareteku  
Sonna sasae ni itsu ka  
Naritai to negau yo_

Smile... I'm here... forever...

_() Haru no kaze tsutsumarete  
Haru kana yume gaite  
Natsu no kumoto kirete wa  
Kiete itta  
  
Aki no sora setsunakute  
Fuyu no umi tsume takute  
Muchuu ni natte iku hodo  
Toki wa tatteita ne_

You are my you...

The song ended with everyone applauding. The catch? It is a standing ovation. Arika went down the stage and ran towards Kiyota. She embraced him really hard saying, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Kiyota embraced back replying, "I'm the one who should be sorry Arika. Forgive me for I was blind. Forgive me." with that Kiyota wiped the tears streaming from Arika's eyes and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Everyone in the auditorium applauded wildly. Veniz jumped for joy for she knew that her plan was a success. 100%

**After for awhile...**

The festival is about to end, now the winner is going to be announced. Kiyota gripped Arika's hand hard and said, "Good luck Arika."

Arika smiled and said, "I'm not expecting to win. Having you right here is enough." Kiyota smiled and said, "Know what, from a cute little girl you grew to a very beautiful woman." Arika stared at Kiyota in a questioning look. Kiyota touched her face and said, "I remember you Arika. The girl I once protected."

"Kiyota..." Arika replied teary-eyed. Kiyota kissed her in the forehead and said, "Forgive me for forgetting you." Arika shook her head and replied, "You're forgiven Nobunaga Kiyota!"

"And the winner is **Fujisawa Arika!!**" The emcee cried. Everyone cheered. Veniz approached Arika saying, "Girl you won! You're singing with Chihiro Yonekura!"

Arika stood up and went with Veniz. Ms. Chihiro Yonekura congratulated her. Arika couldn't believe it. She won and now she's singing side by side with her not to mention Veniz too. The music blasted to the speakers. Arika gaps, it's one of her favorite song! Kohaku no Yurikago!

**(Chihiro)**_ Tsuki no shita de Sana gi ni natte kuchizuketa garasu no ai no umi  
_**(Veniz)**_ Nami no youna Anata no rizumu idakarete Utau kotoba  
  
_**(Arika) **_-Live- Watashi wo kanjite My past Minamo ni kieru yo  
Shinji rareru Mono wa subete anato to mitsuke takara  
  
_**(3)**_ You're wings on my heart Kono negai haruka na yume no Shijima ni tokete  
Nani mo nai Tada anata to tadayou kuni he Aoi tori douka Michibiite  
Chiisana Sora ga naita  
  
_**(Arika)**_Toumei no ame kawaita te wo atatameta kowagaranaideii?  
_**(Chihiro)**_ Chigire ta kumo todokanai koe kokoni ite fureteitaino  
  
_**(Veniz)**_ -Lips- Anata wo kanjite My spell mitasare te yuku yo  
Owari no asa hai ni natte watashi ga kietatoshitemo  
  
_**(3)**_ You're wings on my heart kono omoi Haruka na yume no nami mani yure teru  
Kawaranai tada anata wo Aiseru kuni he Aoi tori douka Michibiite  
Chiisana niji ga naita  
  
_**(Chihiro)**_ Ame iro no shizuku abite kanashimi no ito hodoketeku  
  
Repeat_

The song ended beautifully. Jin helped Kiyota to get on stage to congratulate Arika further. Kiyota handed Arika the bouquet of roses saying, "You're definitely an angel Arika. You are my angel."

With no further ado Arika simply just smiled hugging Kiyota back. As for Kiyota this must be the greatest thing that happened to him not to mention he passed Chemistry with flying colors!

**Owari!!!**

* * *

**DT: **Thus this story ends... Thank you for all those who loved, liked and reviewed this fanfic of mine! o 


End file.
